<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apprentice and King: Not the hero's journey you might have imagined by Leonard (leonardwriting)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226601">Apprentice and King: Not the hero's journey you might have imagined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwriting/pseuds/Leonard'>Leonard (leonardwriting)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But I should probably emphasize, Despite all that it's actually a nice sweet high fantasy story no really, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pedophilia, Sleep, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Yes we're still talking about the kids, actually let's say, and a 12-year-old and maybe others, but they like it so that's ok right?, of an 11-year-old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwriting/pseuds/Leonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new, twisted take on a “hero’s journey” as an eleven-year-old boy tries to follow his destiny as an apprentice to a Master Wizard.  His teacher, though, has plans of his own, and those include shaping the boy into a perfect apprentice, at least according to his desires.  Young Ardin will soon be brought into a world that includes much more than just magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This story depicts sex between a man and several boys.  Although the boys generally enjoy it (even enthusiastically) and, on some level, consent, that consent is given as a result of mind control.  So don’t read this if you don’t want to.  It is entirely fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone agreed that things were getting worse.</p>
<p>The line of the Regents was weak. While they claimed to govern the whole of Angoria, in truth their rule was just its nominal capital, Angor. The nation (if it could still be called that) was really governed by the lords of other cities or rural domains, each with their own fiefdoms, their own armies. Regent Farik claimed dominion but did nothing to enforce it, and the others tolerated him out of deference to history and tradition while they pursued their own wars and petty grievances.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, magic was fading. Since the destruction of the wizard city of Temishar, wizardkind had scattered and it felt like there were fewer truly powerful wizards each year. The line of Regents had no magic, and the prophecied King, said to be able to use his magic to restore the second sun in the sky, had not come. Food was scarce, bandits were everywhere, and despair was heavy in everyone’s hearts.</p>
<p>It was against that backdrop that Master Wizard Zeles Tzell rapped his knuckles on the run-down cottage door.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“Yes?” came a woman’s voice from behind the door, not opening it. It was late in the evening, and she was justifiably wary. Her cottage was on the outer edge of this particular village, and the area was not protected by one of the more powerful lords. There were certainly bandits in the area.</p>
<p>“Hello,” said the wizard, trying not to sound menacing. “Erm, good evening. I come as a friend, with an opportunity, and I seek an audience.”</p>
<p>“An audience?” snorted the woman. “Seek an audience with Lord Vicen. I don’t have anything for you here.”</p>
<p>Zeles sighed. He expected this but it was still frustrating. “I am not looking for Lord Vicen,” he said loudly, “I am looking for you. I am a wizard, and I believe your son would be a good apprentice. He will live a life of relative comfort and learn to harness deep magical energies. I would like to discuss his training with you.”</p>
<p>There was no answer. Zeles could hear the sound of feet on the other side of the door. They were light footsteps, barefoot; he suspected it was her children. Still no response, though, and no movement on the door.</p>
<p>The wizard sighed again. He expected this, and with a look of resignation, made a motion with his hand and mumbled some words. A dim glow suffused his right hand, slowly growing in brightness. Suddenly the same yellow glow spread over the door, a soft halo ensconcing it. On the other side, a strange force pushed back any people or things in the door’s way, and then the door just… opened. Not abruptly. Not forcefully. It was as if the laws of the universe simply told the door to open, and as if it was the most normal thing in the world, it did.</p>
<p>Zeles Tzell, Master Wizard, perhaps 35 years old, clean-shaven, tall, and modestly built, stood before the woman and her children. He wore travelers’ clothes and carried a pack, and in his other hand he carried two hares, caught recently and cooked.</p>
<p>“As I said,” he continued calmly, “I desire an audience. I bring a gift of food.”</p>
<p>The bedraggled family gaped at him as he stepped forward. It was a one-room cottage, with sleep pallets (such as they were) extending out over much of the floor. The hares would no doubt be a feast, and he could see the children, even the two teenage-looking ones, following it with their eyes. The woman looked confounded.</p>
<p>“How did you do that?” It was one of the older ones, a girl.</p>
<p>“I am a wizard,” he replied. “Which one of you is Ardin?”</p>
<p>A young boy, perhaps 11 years old, raised his hand shyly. Though his face was smudged with some kind of dirt or soot, and his body was covered just in thin rags, the child was a vision. Light, soft brown hair (all going in wild directions at the moment); a slim body, but with some muscles from the hard work he no doubt had to do; an open, innocent face, with cheeks that were still rounded with some baby fat. He was short for his age, about four feet and a half, and probably only 70 or 75 pounds. Both might change with proper nutrition. Like his siblings, he was barefoot on the hard dirt floor.</p>
<p>“Ardin,” said the wizard, squatting down to be closer to his level, “I think you might have the makings of a wizard yourself, and I’d like to invite you to train with me.” He hoped dearly that his information was right.</p>
<p>There was silence. The boy looked back with wide eyes. Competing impulses warred within him: fear of this large, strange man (Zeles did not fail to notice the lack of any men in the house), along with boyish eagerness at the adventure promised by being a wizard. He was a brave boy, though, and he stepped a little bit forward.</p>
<p>“Really?” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Get away from him!” shouted his mother. Whether she meant the wizard or the boy was irrelevant. Zeles ignored her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. “I can test you.”</p>
<p>“No!” said his mother.</p>
<p>Zeles sighed, and stood up. “You would deny your child the chance at a better life?”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust you,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Then come,” he said, holding forward the hares. “Let us eat. These are fresh, and good, and you can get to know me.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said.</p>
<p>“Mama,” said one of the younger kids. “Please.” The wizard saw the children’s mouths watering at the food, and this <em>would</em><span> be so much easier for Ardin if the mother said yes</span>.</p>
<p>“It’s just food,” he said.</p>
<p>With a sigh, the woman nodded. “Fine,” she said. “Food, then go.”</p>
<p>There was no table, but the wizard brought out his pack and found a reasonable clean pan within on which he placed the hares. He brought out a knife, and began to cut them. The children gathered around, watching as he did so, and then he invited them to take food. Even the mother, nervous though she was, couldn’t resist the smell of fresh roasted meat.</p>
<p>“My name is Zeles Tzell,” began the visitor. “There are not many wizards left. It has become harder and harder to find those with talent. But those who have it can live a wondrous and prosperous life.”</p>
<p>“Ardin is just a boy,” said his mother. “He has no such talent.”</p>
<p>“I think he does,” said Zeles.</p>
<p>The woman just shook her head.</p>
<p>“Let me test him,” said the wizard.</p>
<p>“No,” she said. “I won’t have you filling his head with crazy stories and doing… whatever you want to do.”</p>
<p>“Mama,” said Ardin, “please!” He stood up and gestured with his hands, a wild, dramatic movement, as if casting a spell, and his rag-like clothing rustled on his body at the motion. “I want to learn magic!”</p>
<p>“<span>Ardin, sit down!” she retorted.</span></p>
<p>“No! I want to learn magic!”</p>
<p>“Ardin!” she cried. “No, you will sit!”</p>
<p>“Mama, let him!” cried another child. “Yes, let him!” “What if he’s a wizard?” “What if he can do it?”</p>
<p>Zeles supposed the woman was probably younger than she appeared underneath the strain that poverty had placed no her. Regardless, that didn’t change the angry glare she gave Zeles, which felt withering from her. “Fine!” she finally said. “You’ll see. This is no story. We don’t have heroes who go on to live glorious, carefree lives here. But yes, test him, O Great Wizard. See for yourself.”</p>
<p>Zeles shook his head softly, and then turned to Ardin. The boy’s hands were greasy from the hares, and streaks of grease glistened on his round cheeks. There was no source of light in the cabin, for of course the woman could not afford candles, but the setting sun provided enough light. “Come,” said the wizard softly, and the boy padded over in his bare feet.</p>
<p>Zeles stood up then, towering over the child. He brought out a hand and laid it on the boy’s head, fingers surrounded by the silky hair of the young. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, and said some words in a long forgotten language.</p>
<p>For a moment, nothing happened.</p>
<p>Then, again, a glow in his hand. It alone added to the light of the fading sun. The glow this time was blue, and it was reflected in the face and eyes of the other eagerly-watching children, and even in their stubborn mother. He head quiet gasps.</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles </span>
  <span>didn’t move. He felt all the presences within the room, even with his eyes closed. He just calmly </span>
  <span>held his hand there, and the blue glow stayed steady, illuminating the boy’s hair but little else. His impromptu audience watched with bated breath. </span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>othing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>“See?” said the boy’s mother, even though she couldn’t have comprehended what was happening. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Still Zeles stayed, head bowed. He raised the palm of his hand up, keeping the fingers planted on the boy’s scalp. Still his hand glowed blue.</p>
<p>And then… “Maaaama?” exclaimed Ardin.</p>
<p>There was a flash of blue. “Yessssss,” cried Zeles.</p>
<p>“Mama!” cried Ardin.</p>
<p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, the boy’s whole body glowed blue. A halo of blue, like that which had covered the door, but brighter and growing brighter still. His eyes shone out, little torches of blue light themselves. “Mama, I’m blue!” he cried. </span>
  <span>The light grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until finally Zeles took a deep breath and removed his hand. In an instant, the light was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>After the light, the whole cabin now felt shockingly, deeply dark. But no one could doubt what they saw. No one except the boy’s mother.</p>
<p>“Foolishness,” she said, as everyone else stood there, shocked.</p>
<p>“It tingles,” said the boy.</p>
<p>“Ardin,” said Zeles kindly, “would you like to do some magic?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” he cried. “Yes, please!”</p>
<p>“Hold out your hands.”</p>
<p>The tall wizard stepped in front of the short child and took the boy’s hands in his, one in each. His two hands were comically tiny compared to those of the wizard, but to Zeles, they felt warm, and small, and beautiful. He could hold those hands forever. He sighed deeply, and then let his magic flow through his arms, letting it flow into the child, and letting the child’s magic flow into him. He felt a powerful warmth. The boy was <em>strong</em><span>.</span></p>
<p>More than strength, the bond between them was growing. He heard Ardin gasp at the feeling of joining together. As if he was sharing something personal with the man. Something all his own.</p>
<p>“You can feel it?” said Zeles. “Good. You’ll learn quickly. You feel the power?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” squeaked the boy.</p>
<p>“<span>Close your eyes,” said Zeles, “and let the power flow out of you. Softly, just a little. Too much and it will overwhelm your senses. A little, and you’ll feel it ripple over everything in the room. Even without seeing, you’ll </span><em>feel</em><span> everything here.”</span></p>
<p>Ardin concentrated, his pale brow furrowing as he tried to do what the man had said. “It’s bright!”</p>
<p>“You’re letting out too much,” said Zeles. “Less. As little as you can.”</p>
<p>He felt the magical energies dim slightly, then more. Though it had been invisible to the others, it had been blinding to the two magic-users; slowly everything in the room came into focus as they tempered the flow.</p>
<p>“I see it,” said Ardin. There was wonder in his high-pitched voice. “I see it!”</p>
<p>“Good,” said Zeles. “Now, let’s show everyone what you can do. I’ll help you channel the power, all right? Pick something in the room, and let’s see if we can levitate it.”</p>
<p>“Levi-what?”</p>
<p>“Levitate. It means to raise it up. Make it float.”</p>
<p>Ardin nodded enthusiastically. “Ok!”</p>
<p>“<span>Let the magic flow into it, but just the bottom </span><span>of whatever it is</span><span>. Just lightly. I’ll </span><span>shape it.” Zeles spoke the words that would shape the flow, turn it into magic of flight.</span></p>
<p>There was a shriek. “Mardo!”</p>
<p>Ardin giggled. It was his younger brother, a boy of perhaps eight years old, who suddenly found himself floating two feet up. For a moment no one knew how to react, and then Mardo giggled too.</p>
<p>“<span>Ardin, it tickles!” he said. His voice, even higher than Ardin’s, rang out through the shack. “It’s </span><em>amazing</em><span>!”</span></p>
<p>Ardin smiled. And then Zeles gasped in astonishment as the boy shifted the magic, shifted it not just to flow below Mardo, but also on his side. And with that, Mardo started not just to float but to fly; he moved through the room as Ardin piloted his younger brother around the shack.</p>
<p>“Waaaaaaahahahaha!” cried the younger boy in sheer joy. “I’m flying! I’m flying!”</p>
<p>Zeles had never had a pupil learn to control magic so quickly, let alone without even being told what to do with it. He watched as Ardin flew the boy back and forth across the room, turning him easily, speeding him up and slowing him down.</p>
<p>“Wheeeeeeeee!” cried Mardo.</p>
<p>The boy was a quick study, yes. He was powerful, yes. But it was more than that. He had a precision and a knack for control that was far beyond the skill of an untrained apprentice. He would certainly be one of the most powerful wizards alive, if not the most powerful, before long.</p>
<p>Zeles had chosen well, in so many ways.</p>
<p>But he was still 11. Zeles felt it before everyone else saw it. Mardo was moving too fast; Ardin sweated in concentration but couldn’t slow him down. He managed to turn the boy, who was whimpering now, before he slammed into a wall, but now Mardo was headed right at another wall and Ardin couldn’t react fast enough.</p>
<p>“No, no!” cried the boy.</p>
<p>Zeles withdrew his hands. Quickly, he held up his right hand, palm outwards, facing at Mardo, and muttered some words. The boy slowed almost instantly, elegantly, like a dancer in the air. He came to a complete stop mere inches from the wall, floating easily. And then Zeles gestured with his hand, and the boy floated back from the wall, one foot, two feet away. Finally, gently, he returned to the ground, standing upright, bare feet touching down lightly on the ground.</p>
<p>The boy waited a moment, and then ran to his mother, burying his head in her clothes. “Mama!” he cried. Ardin gasped, sat down.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” asked Zeles. The question was meant for Ardin. Neither boy answered.</p>
<p>“That’s what you can do?” said the woman.</p>
<p>“He’s powerful,” said Zeles.</p>
<p>“I want to go learn!” cried Ardin.</p>
<p>“After that?” said his mother. “After you nearly killed your little brother?”</p>
<p>“<span>That’s why he needs to learn,” said Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“From you?” she retorted.</p>
<p>“<span>Mama,” said the boy, “I </span><em>have</em><span> to.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Stay here,” said the boy’s mother. “I will speak to the </span><em>wizard</em><span> outside.” She pushed Mardo away and walked out, waiting for Zeles. Zeles shrugged and followed, leaving the children alone.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Once </span>
  <span>they were out of sight and earshot of the shack</span>
  <span>, she turned on the wizard. “What do you really want?” she accused.</span>
</p>
<p>“I want to train Ardin,” said Zeles.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard stories of your kind,” she said. “You never want just one thing.”</p>
<p>“<span>This will be best for him. </span><span>He has amazing potential, but h</span><span>e needs to learn.”</span></p>
<p>She looked at him and bit her lower lip. “I’ve raised that boy for eleven years,” she said. “I’ve seen how some men look at him, and you’re no different, wizard. I saw the flush in your cheeks when you held his hands.”</p>
<p>“That was magic...” protested the wizard.</p>
<p>“<span>You lie,” </span><span>she</span><span> said. “I won’t have you touch my son.”</span></p>
<p>Zeles sighed.</p>
<p>“Leave,” she insisted. “Now.”</p>
<p>“<span>This is unfortunate,” said Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It’</span><span>s right</span><span>—</span><span>” she started. But in that instant, Zeles muttered something under his breath and brought his arm out, placing it on the woman’s head.</span></p>
<p>“What!” she cried. “No!” She breathed in as if to scream, just as Zeles said, “shhhhhhh.”</p>
<p>What came out of her mouth was a muted sound, little more than a low mutter of a scream.</p>
<p>“Relax,” said Zeles. “Relax. All is well.”</p>
<p>The mother shook her head, even with the wizard’s arm still on it, even as glowing light passed into her skull.</p>
<p>“Relax,” insisted Zeles. “Relax. Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Again the woman shook her head, but it was less than before.</p>
<p>“Relax.”</p>
<p>And with that, her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Do you hear me, woman?” said the wizard.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yes,” she said, softly.</p>
<p>“Good.” He reached into her mind with his magic, feeling its boundaries, the channels of thought, the crevices where he could sneak in. He knew this would be a hack job, not nearly the kind of mental molding he liked to do, but it would have to be enough.</p>
<p>“Breathe in,” he said, “and relax. You trust me now.”</p>
<p>Her face grimaced. Perhaps she was trying to resist, perhaps it was just the reaction from the magic coursing through her mind. Whatever it was, she relaxed again. “I… trust you,” she said, her voice flat. He found that new thought, her trust, and pushed his magic into it, strengthening it within her mind.</p>
<p>“You will let me take Ardin.”</p>
<p>“I will let you take Ardin.” Again, a flow of magic.</p>
<p>“You know that I will treat him well.”</p>
<p>“You will treat him well.”</p>
<p>“You’re happy that he has this special opportunity.”</p>
<p>“I am happy for him.” A ghost of a smile crept up on her face as more controlling magic flowed into her.</p>
<p>“<span>Good,” said Zeles. </span><span>H</span><span>e poured </span><span>still </span><span>more magical energy into her head, </span><span>building up her new thoughts, growing them to overpower any others</span><span>. It was exhausting, this brute force, not anything like his usual subtlety. But it had to be done.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he stood there, working, restoring her mind, when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. </span>
  <span>“Wizard!” </span>
  <span>she cried</span>
  <span>. It was a sudden burst of strength, even through his control. </span>
  <span>Then she paused, struggling. Her voice broke, and she spoke in nothing more than an urgent whisper.</span>
  <span> “This is</span>
  <span>n’t</span>
  <span> a story of heroes, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles stared at her. It was an impressive burst of strength. </span>
  <span>“That depends on your point of view,” </span>
  <span>he replied</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She seemed to nod, her grip loosening.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now,” </span><span>he continued, “</span><span>relax. Relax. </span><span>Let the energy flow through you, through your body, through your mind. Relax.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s arm dropped to her side. Her head </span>
  <span>swung</span>
  <span> down. </span>
  <span>Her muscles lost all their tension, shoulders drooping.</span>
  <span> And Zeles </span>
  <span>worked his magic into her mind, sealing off the gaps, blocking away objections, ensuring her new thoughts would hold, would seem natural.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now think of this event, my control of you.” He felt the memory rise up, and he grabbed it with his magic, trapping it.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You will not remember this,” he said, </span><span>as he started to break the memory apart, piece by piece</span><span>. “You will remember that we talked, and I told you of all the great things Ardin would do. Of the adventures he’ll have, the lords he’ll meet, the great food he’ll eat. He will never be hungry, never lack for coin, never lack for respect, never lack for safety. He is truly blessed.”</span></p>
<p>A pause. “He is,” she said, magic shaping her mind.</p>
<p>“Your beautiful boy will grow up happy.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Did her eyebrow twitch when he called the boy </span>
  <em>beautiful</em>
  <span>? If it did, she did not react otherwise. “He will,” she finally said, voice flat.</span>
</p>
<p>He pushed in one more burst of magic, then removed his hand. “Now,” he said, “wake.”</p>
<p>She startled up, looked at him. She smiled, the first smile he’d seen from her.</p>
<p>“Ardin will be so happy,” she said.</p>
<p>“He will be uplifted,” confirmed Zeles.</p>
<p>There was a slight pause, then she nodded. “I’ll tell him the good news,” she said, and started to walk back.</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles sighed. He knew how others would think of what he’d done. But he also knew it was necessary. Necessary for the realm, necessary for everyone. Ardin </span>
  <em>would</em>
  <span> be happy with him. So happy.</span>
</p>
<p>He felt a pang of guilt. They were rare, but such a blunt use of power… he knew it might have repercussions for her mind. “One moment!” he called, rushing after her.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she said.</p>
<p>“I know Ardin would have worked, would have started earning coin.”</p>
<p>“He already did, at the miller’s,” she said.</p>
<p>Zeles nodded. “Here,” he said, handing her some coins. “Take this to replace what he would have earned for you.”</p>
<p>She looked down at her hand. In it were two gold pieces. Her jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“He… he wouldn’t earn that in twenty years!” she cried.</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles shrugged. “It’s from me. For your children.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>The woman pursed her lips. “It’s too much.”</p>
<p>Zeles reached up and closed her hand around the gold pieces. “Please,” he said.</p>
<p>She nodded. “All right,” she answered. “Thank you so much. For all your kindness. For all you’ll do for Ardin.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” answered the wizard. “Of course.”</p>
<p>And with that, they walked back.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>There were tearful goodbyes. Ardin hugged all his siblings and buried himself in his mother’s rags. (Zeles hoped she would use his money to buy some better clothes.) He hugged Mardo tightest of all, and Mardo hugged back just as tightly. “Thank you for making me fly,” said the eight-year-old.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” said Ardin. “You’ll fly again.”</p>
<p>And with that, they were off. Ardin’s mother invited Zeles to stay the night, of course, but he wanted to get on the road right away, even at night. He thought he’d built the walls in her mind well, that they would last until the day she died. But he knew they might fail, and if they did, the first night, the first time she slept, was the most dangerous. Much better to get on the road. Ardin had nothing to pack, declaring that he was too old for a stuffed animal that was so worn out Zeles couldn’t even tell what it was. And so the Master Wizard and his Apprentice started walking away from the shack.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got Mama to say yes!” exclaimed Ardin.</p>
<p>“Well,” replied Zeles, “I’m not sure she had any choice once she understood everything.” He <em>did</em><span> still feel a little bit guilty, but it was the right decision. Hopefully she would be all right.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Understood what?” said the boy, but then his attention was distracted by the sight ahead of them. “Ooooooh!”</span></p>
<p>It was Zeles’ horse. A large, golden-coated stallion, somehow shimmering in the cool night air. As they approached, Zeles took down the spells that had prevented the horse from being stolen. He reached up, starting to undo the knot that tied it to the tree.</p>
<p>“Can I… can I touch it?” asked Ardin.</p>
<p>“Let it smell you first,” said Zeles. “Hold out your hand.”</p>
<p>The boy did, raising his small hand up, and the horse lowered down and snorted into it. Zeles reached into a pack, retrieving an apple. “Here,” he said. “Feed him. His name is Lightstorm.”</p>
<p>“Lightstorm,” whispered the boy. He held up the apple fearlessly, and the horse reached down and took it. Ardin giggled at the touch of the horse’s tongue on his palm. Zeles smiled, and walked up to the boy, ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>“Have you ever ridden before?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” said Ardin. “Except my brother lets me ride on his back sometimes.”</p>
<p>“You can ride in front of me,” said the wizard. “I’ll hold you up.”</p>
<p>Ardin smiled. “This is great!” he cried. Then his face turned serious. “Is the horse magic?”</p>
<p>Zeles smiled back. “He’s just a horse,” said the wizard, “but he’s a great horse.”</p>
<p>Ardin nodded. He agreed completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Crezia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a few minutes, Zeles had lifted the boy up to the horse and climbed up himself. (“Use magic!” cried the boy. “Not for this,” said Zeles with a smile.) He scooted the child back until his warm back was flush with Zeles’ body, and then the Master Wizard wrapped his arms around his new apprentice. “Cozy?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ardin nodded. “I’m so high up!”</p>
<p>“You are,” confirmed the wizard with a smile. He reached up and gave the boy a pat on the head, and then, holding the reins, kicked the horse into motion. They started trotting down the path, and Zeles rested his hands on the boy’s thighs.</p>
<p>For a while, they rode in silence. Ardin held out a hand, feeling the wind race between his fingers, and opened his mouth to let the air flow onto his wet tongue. When there was a bit of a bump, the kid yelped joyously.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s an adventurous kid</em>
  <span>, thought Zeles. </span>
  <em>Just as he should be</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Ardin asked, “it’s getting dark. How can Lightstorm even see?”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I gave him Wizard Sight,” answered Zeles. “It means he can feel the magic around him, a lot like you did when you lifted your brother.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded as if he understood. “Can I have it too? I want to see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles nodded, and held out his hands around the boy. “Only for a little bit, it will take a lot of concentration and I’m already making sure Lightstorm has it. But here, put your hands in mine.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>The boy placed his soft, small hands in Zeles’ larger hands. A warmth spread through Zeles’ body </span><span>just from that touch</span><span>, </span><span>but</span><span> he tried to ignore it. </span><span>The boy’s mother had already seen his arousal, was he so obvious?</span> <span>Already</span><span> hi</span><span>s</span> <span>cock </span><span>r</span><span>ose</span><span> to attention. </span><span>He couldn’t just ignore the boy; </span><span>the whole point of the </span><span>magic link </span><span>was to focus on the connection between them</span><span>. </span><span>He sighed and hoped the boy didn’t feel it.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>I can fuck the boy later</em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>Just focus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles closed his fingers around the boy’s and then closed his eyes. Slowly, he let their magical essences merge once again. It was a deeper connection than </span>
  <span>in the shack</span>
  <span>, and he heard Ardin gasp </span>
  <span>at the sensations</span>
  <span>. The boy’s aura was warm and sweet, with a deep reservoir of power and energy. Like honey, perhaps, but a powerfully spiced honey. </span>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> let his own magic flow into the boy even as the boy’s flowed </span>
  <span>back </span>
  <span>into him, </span>
  <span>a give and take of intoxicating power</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ardin’s magic was prickly, and Zeles felt himself inhale sharply. </span><span>He was surrounded by Ardin’s essence; he was suffused in it.</span> <span>His whole body felt the stimulation, little jolts, not unpleasant but powerful.</span><span> Ardin arched his back </span><span>at the contact, and then both exhaled together. </span><span>Then, also together, they inhaled.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Uhhhhhh</span><span>,” </span><span>moaned</span> <span>the boy</span><span>. “</span><span>It feels… it’s everywhere…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then their magic was linked, and they both felt a powerful warmth flowing through their veins. </span>
  <span>There’s not much that</span>
  <span> binds two people closer than the sharing of magic, the mixing of their own powers. It was nearly overwhelming for little Ardin, </span>
  <span>whose body was shaking as it pressed against Zeles</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now,” said Zeles, when he thought the boy had likely recovered, “let the magic flow out like before, just a little bit.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can feel things,” said Ardin, “but it’s just… like shadows.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I know,” said Zeles. “Now you need to shape the magic. Put a little bit of yourself into each burst of magic. Think of them… like little balls of magic, each one </span><em>feeling</em><span> for you. Can you shape them, Ardin?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin furrowed his brow. He could feel those bits of magic that were flying out, and he tried to grasp them, to change them, but </span>
  <span>something was wrong</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Ewwwwwww!” he shouted suddenly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles was laughing. “Boy,” he said, “you put your </span>
  <em>taste</em>
  <span> into them instead of your </span>
  <em>feeling</em>
  <span>. I think you just tasted a muddy rock.”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Yuck,” said the boy.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Let me help you,” said Zeles. He pressed his fingers tightly into the boy’s hand, intertwining them, and guided the boy’s magic. “Do you see what I’m doing?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Maybe.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You’ll get it,” said the wizard.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then, suddenly, the boy went “Oh!” He took a deep breath. “It’s like… that’s a tree, right?” He pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Yes,” said Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It’s not seeing, but I can feel the shapes?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>That’s it,” he said. “It’s too dark to see, but you can extend your sense of touch.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>And that’s what the horse is doing?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’m sharing what I feel</span><em> with </em><span>the horse. It’s not easy.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You’ve been seeing like this for… the whole time?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can see behind me too!”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes. It’s one of the advantages of wizard sight, when you use it.” Zeles was smiling.</span></p>
<p>“<span>This is amazing!”</span></p>
<p>“<span>It’s good to be a wizard,” answered Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Oh, there’s a hole in the road!” cried the boy, tensing suddenly.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Lightstorm sees it,” replied Zeles, and sure enough, the horse easily jumped over it.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They went on, and the wizard </span>
  <span>held the boy tight, but Ardin shifted suddenly and moved away. </span>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> wondered why, before he realized that he might have pushed the boy right up against his erection. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I’m sleepy,” said Ardin. They’d been riding for about an hour and a half, </span><span>and Ardin had been more quiet since Zeles had tried to hold him close. </span><span>He’d shuffled forward once or twice in the saddle. It had seemed natural, but </span><span>it </span><em>had</em><span> been moving away from physical contact, and so maybe h</span><span>e really did feel Zeles’ manhood</span><span>. Still,</span> <span>Ardin</span><span> had eagerly used his Wizard Sight and kept their </span><span>magical </span><span>connection, </span><span>and he wasn’t trying to run away</span><span>. </span><span>Zeles wondered what he was thinking.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, </span>
  <span>Zeles figured they’d done enough distance for </span>
  <span>tonight</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>They were</span>
  <span> far enough away from </span>
  <span>Ardin’s old town </span>
  <span>that it should be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>No wonder,” </span><span>replied</span><span> Zeles, “it’s late, and you’ve been using your magic this whole time! Let’s stop and rest.” It was probably only the adrenaline that had kept the boy up this late already. “Let’s g</span><span>et</span><span> off the path.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hey found a clearing to set down. Zeles tied the horse to another tree. “</span>
  <span>Hungry?</span>
  <span>” he </span>
  <span>asked</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin looked at him. “You still have </span>
  <em>more food</em>
  <span>?” he asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles smiled. “I do,” he answered. “</span>
  <span>It’s dried, but it will be good. Gather up some firewood, I’ll unload the packs. We can stop using our Wizard Sight once we have light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded and headed off. “I’m tired,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Just a little </span><span>while</span><span>,” said Zeles, “and then we can sleep.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>As Zeles unloaded the horse, he could still feel his connection with Ardin. Much weaker now that they weren’t touching, but present. He could feel magic in the boy’s body, the way it shifted with each movement of the child’s muscles, the way his young body moved. He imagined he could even feel the softness of Ardin’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> exhausted, he could tell. And thus, when Ardin lost his concentration and dropped his Wizard Sight, Zeles felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I… I can’t see!” cried the child.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It’s ok,” said Zeles. “Come towards my voice.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles heard rustling, felt Ardin getting closer. Almost in range of Zeles’ own Wizard Sight. And then… he felt something </span>
  <em>on</em>
  <span> Ardin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Zeles dropped everything and ran for the boy. Was it Moyana? If it was her, this was bad. Very bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. When he got in range with his Wizard Sight, he saw five men. He could sense their gruffness, their clothing. “Let go of the boy!” he called to them, “and you won’t be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard laughter. “Give us your horse,” they said, “and your coin. Then you can have your son back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men had a knife to Ardin’s throat, and Zeles could feel the boy’s despair. He was sobbing. He was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I am Master Wizard Zeles Tzell,” he said. “You will let my apprentice go if you wish to live.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>A wizard!” said another voice. “That’s a new one.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Now,” </span><span>boomed</span><span> Zeles.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He waited, and then heard Ardin yelp as the knife pressed into him. “Your horse,” said the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles was so tired. Too tired. But needs must be attended to. He fashioned his magic, almost exactly the way he did to open the door to Ardin’s old home, but this time he channeled it through his link to the boy himself. Ardin suddenly glowed bright yellow, and the brigands were pushed back from him just as Ardin’s family had been from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>By Gonola’s tits!” cried the one who’d been holding him, really quite crudely, thought Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Run!” he cried to the boy, but it wasn’t necessary. The boy was already sprinting. </span><span>The</span><span> light </span><span>emanating from his own body</span><span> illuminated </span><span>the forest and clearing</span><span>, and Zeles pointed his hand at the brigand who’d held the child. “I warned you,” he cried, and let loose a bolt so powerful that it lit the sky, hit the man, and ripped right through his body and exited the other side. The body crumbled to the ground. The other four turned to each other, shared one glance, and began to run. Though Zeles might have finished them off to protect other travelers, tonight he was too tired. </span><span>He let them run.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully they learned their lesson</em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Ardin!” he called. “Are you all right?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was sobbing, and Zeles walked towards him, this time using his magic to create a light. “Ardin?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy leapt up, ran to Zeles, and hugged him. For a moment, Zeles reveled in the contact. But then Ardin pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Thank you,” he said, almost in tears.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You did well,” said Zeles.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin just shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them together gathered the firewood and Zeles lit it with a wave of his finger. Ardin worked mostly in silence, </span>
  <span>although he did smile appreciatively as he saw more magic</span>
  <span>. He was exhausted, but Zeles gave him some water and food, and then unrolled a cushion for the boy to sleep on which might already have been more comfortable than what he had at home. The boy curled up on it, and Zeles thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>What do I call you?” asked Ardin, sleepily.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Master Tzell,” said the wizard. “You’re my apprentice.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded. Then he turned to the wizard. “My mama warned me,” he said. “And I felt your…”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Shhhhh,” said Zeles. “You’re safe with me.” He bit his lip and sat down next to the boy. “I promise.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he held his hand out over the boy’s head, and a glowing light passed from his hand into the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things really had not gone according to plan, thought Master Wizard Zeles Tzell. He’d found the boy, and that was a huge victory. But already he’d had to control the boy’s recalcitrant mother. Then, exhausted, he’</span>
  <span>d been careless and so he</span>
  <span> had to fight would-be robbers and kill one of them. Now he had to start shaping the boy’s mind sooner than he expected, and he had to alter Ardin’s memories, which was difficult and often </span>
  <span>created… complications</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It goes badly for anyone if their own thoughts have too many contradictions.</span>
  <span> Still, there wasn’t much choice.</span>
</p>
<p>The boy was still awake; he he had to be for the control. As the magical energies flowed into his mind, he gave a startled jump. “Quiet,” said Zeles. “Relax.”</p>
<p>Ardin shook his head. “Mama warned me,” he mumbled, his words slurring.</p>
<p>“Relax.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm,” moaned the boy.</p>
<p>“Take a deep breath.”</p>
<p>Ardin did.</p>
<p>“Another.”</p>
<p>Ardin did.</p>
<p>“Now relax, Ardin. Feel your mind clear. Feel it empty of its thoughts. Open yourself to me.”</p>
<p>Ardin looked up at him with wide eyes. “What… are… ya… doin...”</p>
<p><span>But Zeles didn’t answer. Instead, he</span><span> reached into </span><span>the boy’s</span><span> mind, </span><span>using his magic like he did with his mother. But this was more gentle. Like with her, he felt</span> <span>the</span><span> boundaries </span><span>of the boy’s mind</span><span>, the channels of thought, the crevices. </span><span>He used their magic link to feel more deeply. He had to be careful.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Ardin,” he said, “relax. Open yourself to me.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Open.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The slightest shake of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Open, </span><span>Ardin</span><span>. </span><span>You must open. You can’t resist my words. You must obey.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Are you open to me, Ardin?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s mouth hung open. A little bit of drool escaped. Finally, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Good boy,” said Zeles. “Good.” He dug in with his magic. </span><span>At last h</span><span>e could feel the boy’s thoughts, his memories, his ideas. “Go blank, Ardin. No thoughts. Just open </span><span>to me, to my magic</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes, Master Tzell,” said the boy </span><span>at last, submitting to the power of the magic</span><span>. The wizard smiled as he felt the boy’s thoughts clear, </span><span>his breathing steady. The boy was awake but in a deep trance now. He was open to Zeles’s control.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Now Ardin,” </span><span>the wizard</span><span> said. “I want you to think about what you felt today. On the horse. The thing which made you uncomfortable. Do you remember it?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded. “It was… um… it was the bad thing. That mama warned me about.”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Are you thinking about it?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded. Zeles felt the </span>
  <span>memory</span>
  <span> rise in the boy’s consciousness, </span>
  <span>a little blue cloud in a sea of emptiness</span>
  <span>. There in the boy’s mind, he surrounded the </span>
  <span>memory</span>
  <span> with </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> magic. Then, as the boy thought about it, he squeezed down with the magic, pressing on it. The </span>
  <span>memory</span>
  <span> got smaller, and smaller, and then… it was winked out. A nothingness took its place.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Ardin,” said Zeles, “I want you to think about the time on the horse I made you uncomfortable. Can you do that?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin stared up blankly. His smooth forehead wrinkled. Then he shook his hand. “I don’t… remember…” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Good boy,” said Zeles. “That’s fine. Now, Ardin, </span><span>I want you to think of every time your mama warned you about men who might hurt you, all right? Any time she told you about something in their pants, or your pants, or your boyhood, or their manhood…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded. “Think about it… mama warning me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles felt a thought rise up in the boy’s mind, and he snuffed it out. “Keep thinking of those times,” he said. Another thought, and another, each snuffed in turn. Two more. In total, he snuffed out seven thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now Ardin,” said Zeles, “do you remember your mama warning you about men hurting you?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin got that look on his face again. “No… Master Tzell… she never did!”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Good boy,” said Zeles. “</span><span>Very good.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He hated altering memories. It was dangerous. If they didn’t fit, it could cause damage, and it was hard to make sure he really got </span>
  <span>all of </span>
  <span>them. He was being so gentle with the boy’s mind… he didn’t want to harm it at all. But he had to </span>
  <span>do what he did</span>
  <span>, or everything </span>
  <span>might have been ruined</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>The rest was easier.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now Ardin,” said Zeles, “do you know how someone’s manhood might get big?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin shook his head. “No… I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard smiled at the child’s innocence. </span>
  <span>His mother’s warnings were all he’d known about it, and now he didn’t even have those.</span>
  <span> “Well,” said </span>
  <span>the wizard</span>
  <span>, “when someone’s manhood gets big, it means they like the other person. So if you see mine get big because of you, it means I like you. It makes you feel good when you see that. It makes you feel more grown up, and like you’re a handsome boy. You like it when my manhood gets big.” He paused. “Do you understand, Ardin?”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I… think so.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Think about that,” said the wizard. “Think about how you like it when my manhood gets big.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A new thought, younger, and this time a belief instead of a memory, appeared in the boy’s mind. A nascent belief, small and weak, that the boy would like it when the Master Wizard’s cock grew in his pants. Zeles smiled. This was gentle. Nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into the boy’s mind with his magic. Reached in and let his magic flow into that nascent thought. He fed it energy like milk from a mother, and he strengthened it. The thought grew, and grew. He helped the thought grow out roots, implant itself in the boy’s mind. It became bigger, mature, established. </span>
  <span>It became, quite simply, a part of how Ardin thought, how he would always think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, </span>
  <span>the boy would like it whenever Zeles’ manhood grew. The wizard smiled. This would make training </span>
  <em>much</em>
  <span> easier.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Good,” he said when he was done. “Now, Ardin, empty your mind. Empty it completely.” The new thought moved off, implanting itself deep in the boy’s psyche.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles was exhausted, but there was one more thing. “Ardin,” he said, “do you like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Yes…” said the young boy, softly.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Do you trust me?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had no reason not to, </span>
  <span>once his memories had been removed</span>
  <span>. “Yes…” </span>
  <span>he said.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>From now on, no matter what I do, you trust me. Now think about how you trust me, and how you like me.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Two thoughts </span>
  <span>emerged</span>
  <span> in</span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> the emptiness of </span>
  <span>the boy’s</span>
  <span> mind, and again Zeles fed them with magic, fed them and helped them grow, </span>
  <span>like plants that would spread their roots all through the boy’s mind. Zeles </span>
  <span>help</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> them establish themselves, </span>
  <span>to </span>
  <span>become more and more dominant. Soon, Ardin’s dual thoughts, of liking his master, and trusting him no matter what, grew. They grew large, grew powerful in the boy’s mind. Eventually, Zeles judged that they were well established and would shape the boy’s thoughts the way he wanted. He had the boy clear his mind, </span>
  <span>sending those thoughts back into </span>
  <span>hi</span>
  <span>s subconscious </span>
  <span>where they would stay</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while Zeles would have loved to keep going, he knew that he couldn’t. He was pushing it already. Let alone the memory deletions: too many changes too quickly, too abruptly, and the mind could break down, it could bring on madness. It needed time to adjust, adapt to its new reality. </span>
  <span>Other thoughts, thoughts without the benefit of magical strength, would weaken, adjust, alter to fit them, but it took time.</span>
  <span> He </span>
  <span>certainly </span>
  <span>didn’t want to hurt the boy, so he just sighed in acceptance</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>did</em>
  <span> have</span>
  <span> one more memory to delete: the memory of this session. It was too much to try to make him accept it. So he deleted it, and then he told the boy to sleep until morning and that nothing should wake him, and at last, Ardin drifted off into peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles had just enough energy to set a warning if the brigands came back, and then he too went to sleep, snuggling himself up against the boy. </span>
  <span>Ardin was so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here was the barest brightness in the sky when Zeles awoke. Dawn was probably about an hour awa</span>
  <span>y. He was still tired, and could’ve gone </span>
  <span>back to sleep, but </span>
  <span>instead he gazed at the sleeping boy</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Zeles himself had fallen asleep with h</span><span>is arm wrapped around Ardin’s smaller frame. </span><span>The early morning twilight was a dim blue, and Ardin was beautiful in it.</span> <span>The boy was so warm, and so lovely. He </span><span>slept easily, peacefully; </span><span>his face </span><span>was a</span><span> contented blank. Zeles wondered if </span><span>t</span><span>he </span><span>child</span><span> was dreaming, maybe of the heroics he’d have as a wizard. </span><span>The wizard</span><span> hoped they were sweet dreams.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, he rolled the boy onto his back. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>ran a finger along th</span>
  <span>ose beautiful</span>
  <span> soft cheeks. </span>
  <span>He heard Ardin take in a small breath </span>
  <span>at the touch, </span>
  <span>and he smiled</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself, </span>
  <span>not after that sound, </span>
  <span>and besides, Ardin was his apprentice. </span>
  <span>The wizard </span>
  <span>climbed up on top of </span>
  <span>the boy</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He could feel the Ardin’s heat underneath him, the heat of a child’s metabolism, and he felt himself getting hard </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>at the touch. Ardin’s body, pressed underneath him, was a treasure hidden in rags. </span>
  <span>He loved just lying here on top of him, just feeling the boy underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t enough. </span>
  <span>With his fingers, </span>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> pulled the boy’s mouth open. </span>
  <span>Zeles’ heart beat fast as he lowered his head, </span>
  <span>placed his lips against the boy’s, and began to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he feeling was tremendous. Ardin was not Zeles’ first boy; not even close to it. But </span>
  <span>Ardin’s</span>
  <span> lips were special. The softness of the boy’s skin was accentuated by </span>
  <span>a certain puffiness </span>
  <span>that gave way under the pressure of Zeles’s own lips</span>
  <span>, and </span>
  <span>Ardin’s</span>
  <span> mouth was warm and wet. Zeles </span>
  <span>could feel the boy’s breath </span>
  <span>fall </span>
  <span>against his cheek as he </span>
  <span>explored </span>
  <span>Ardin’s mouth</span>
  <span> with his tongue. </span>
  <span>He dove deep</span>
  <span>, and </span>
  <span>couldn’t help himself as </span>
  <span>he let out a soft moan of pleasure, </span>
  <span>grinding his body into the sleeping boy</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It ha</em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em> been too long</em>
  <span>, thought the wizard. And then he considered what the boy’s mother would think if she saw this. She’d think she’d been right the whole time. She hadn’t, of course. Not exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he kissed the boy again, holding the sleeping boy tight, their breath impacting on each other’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rising from the kiss, Zeles once more stroked the boy’s face. He could feel the need rising within him, a need </span>
  <span>that </span>
  <span>felt </span>
  <span>unfilled</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Oh, there had been village boys, but they weren’t the same. </span>
  <span>Not like Ardin. Not a special boy like this.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Gently, Zeles started to undress his new apprentice. Ardin slept </span><span>serenely</span> <span>as the wizard removed his shirt. </span><span>Once his torso was bare, </span><span>Zeles </span><span>ran </span><span>his hand along the boy’s smooth belly, feeling </span><span>its</span><span> rise and fall with each breath. He ran his hand along the supple flesh; </span><span>it was warm, alive, and full of youth</span><span>. H</span><span>e</span><span> could </span><span>even </span><span>feel the magic underneath, an elemental power that </span><span>flowed through the child and made the touch even more electric. This was what he had missed, yes. This.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles lingered a little bit on the boy’s nipple, circling it slowly, rubbing his finger along it. The cool morning air brought goosebumps to the boy’s naked flesh, and Zeles </span>
  <span>loved the little bumps on smooth</span>
  <span> skin. The contrast where cool air met hot skin was intoxicating. </span>
  <span>He let his magic mix just a little with the boy, a small electric current between them. </span>
  <span>As the man rubbed against the tender young nipple, Ardin stirred softly, and let out a beautiful long moan. </span>
  <span>He arched his young back, ever so slightly, </span>
  <span>unconsciously pushing himself into his master’s touch</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> couldn’t believe the beauty in this boy, </span>
  <span>beauty in parallel</span>
  <span> with so much magical potential. </span>
  <span>How had the gods given this boy to him?</span>
  <span> Intoxicated, </span>
  <span>Zeles leaned down and breathed in deeply to smell the child. Ardin needed a bath, but </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> didn’t bother the wizard in the least. </span>
  <span>It just made the smell of </span>
  <em>boy</em>
  <span> that much more potent. </span>
  <span>He could smell the boy’s sweat. </span>
  <span>It smelled of</span>
  <span> Ardin’s energy and courage. He smelled the boy’s power, in young muscles, in magical energy, and in untapped sexual energy.</span>
</p>
<p><span>N</span><span>ext came the boy’s pants. They were old and worn, and too short for him. </span><span>Never again would Ardin want for pants that fit, thought the wizard.</span> <span>He</span><span> lowered them over smooth, gentle thighs, then past the boy’s shapely calves, and finally out over his feet. Laying with his head on the boy’s chest, ear down to hear his heartbeat, the man slowly rubbed his hand back and forth along those lovely thighs. He felt the soft flesh give way under his fingers. </span><span>After a moment, Zeles couldn’t quite hold himself back, and he </span><span>crawled down and licked</span><span> generously along those beautiful thighs. </span><span>Once, twice, a third time, he ran his tongue along soft thighs and left a glistening trail of saliva that evaporated into the cool air.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>All that remained covering the boy was a cloth that served as underwear, and now the wizard removed </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> as well. </span>
  <span>Ardin was completely naked now, naked for Zeles. T</span>
  <span>here in the cool morning air was a stunning little boy-dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was small. Perhaps it would get to three inches when hard? Maybe three and a half? Now it hung </span>
  <span>loose and tiny, with the boy’s balls just beneath. There was no sight of hair, just smooth skin all along the child’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles reached down, placing a finger on either side, and feeling it. He gave it the tiniest stroke, and the boy’s hips moved ever so marginally. “Mmmmphh,” came the smallest moan, just under the boy’s breath. Zeles gave it another stroke, and was rewarded with another small moan. </span>
  <span>He saw the boy’s toes twitch softly.</span>
</p>
<p><span>He could lose himself in this marvel of a child for hours, but he knew he didn’t have the time. He’</span><span>d play a little,</span> <span>t</span><span>hen dress him again and leave him to wake up.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy, still in a magically-induced slumber, grunted as Zeles rolled his body over. His back side was just as beautiful as his front. Gently, Zeles separated the boy’s round, plump ass cheeks and laid eyes on an absolutely lovely pink hole. He couldn’t wait to use it, but that would wait. He wanted the boy to remember his first time. </span>
  <span>For now, he just ran his finger along it. Ardin stirred softly </span>
  <span>at the touch on his sensitive private region</span>
  <span>, then quieted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much time, but Zeles desperately wanted release. He lowered his pants, his own cock springing up, long, hard, and leaking. </span>
  <span>It was so large, and so crude, compared to the boy’s simple, growing instrument. </span>
  <span>Gently, </span>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> picked the boy up and placed </span>
  <span>his </span>
  <span>naked body on top of his own, placing the boy’s legs to either side of Zeles’s dick, those lovely, soft thighs pressed up on either side. And, with that, he started to hump into the boy’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt magnificent, of course. Birds chirped in the early dawn light as Zeles humped up and down, gasping and moaning in pleasure. He reached up, running his hand along the boy’s own cock even as he humped </span>
  <span>forward</span>
  <span>. His own humping forced the boy’s body up and down, and thus the boy’s dick slid through his fingers, getting steadily harder until it was at its full length. (Indeed, </span>
  <span>a thin </span>
  <span>three and a half inches.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh morning air filled the man’s lungs as he humped up and down, gasping, pleasure coursing through his body. A bit of magic held the boy’s legs together, ensuring a tight fit for his dick, and meanwhile he could hear the boy, still asleep, huffing with his own growing arousal. </span>
  <span>In the soft morning light, there was a bright blush to Ardin’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles sent a bit of energy into his hand, adding surges of feeling to the boy’s dick as he rubbed it. A few tiny flashes of light sparked between his hand and the boy, each accompanied by a soft crackling noise, each provoking a loud “uhhhhh!” from the child as powerful sensations flowed </span>
  <span>right into his most sensitive region and from there </span>
  <span>through his preteen body. </span>
  <span>Ardin’s hands trembled at the powerful sensations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles </span>
  <span>felt himself surging toward orgasm, but he tried to hold it in. He wanted to cherish this moment, his first time with Ardin. But still, he sped up with his pleasuring of the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Uh! Uh! Uh!” cried Ardin, with each stroke of his new master’s hand. </span><span>And still he slept.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping or no, the arousal was undeniable in the boy. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e was humping his young hips into the air (which did still more to stimulate the wizard’s own dick with each motion), and the boy’s own cocklet twitched in Zeles’ hand. The </span>
  <span>unconscious </span>
  <span>boy was close. </span>
  <span>His body arched. His toes curled. </span>
  <span>Zeles desperately contained his own need for release.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Yaaaa</span><span>aaaah!” came a high-pitched cry from the boy. Zeles could feel the boy’s back becoming sweaty, a warm sweat between their bodies; he felt along Ardin’s belly and felt sweat there too, but it was cold in the night air. “</span><span>Uh</span><span>! </span><span>U</span><span>h!” The boy was shaking, and Zeles with him. Crackles still sounded between his hand and the child’s boyhood </span><span>as he stimulated his apprentice</span><span>. “Nnnnnnnnnn!” The boy would never have slept through this if not for the spell.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, </span>
  <span>Ardin arched his back upwards. His hips humped once, twice, three times; and then, with a quiet little “ah!” </span>
  <span>and a kick of his smooth legs, </span>
  <span>he started to rock back and forth as the eleven-year-old apprentice had a powerful orgasm, </span>
  <span>right as he lay on top of his master</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Zeles finally let himself have his own release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s dick twitched madly in the wizard’s hand. He was a boy on the cusp of puberty, but not there yet. Zeles, on the other hand, was firmly through puberty and ropes of cum shot out from </span>
  <span>the dick nestled </span>
  <span>between the boy’s thighs. They landed on </span>
  <span>Ardin’s</span>
  <span> chest, and his belly; his dick and his thighs. Little puddles of milky white as the Master Wizard finally had his release.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Uhhhhhhhhh,” cried the man </span><span>as it poured out</span><span>. He finally let go of Ardin’s dick, and the boy quieted, </span><span>through it all, still</span><span> asleep. </span><span>A little bit more cum oozed out of Zeles’ dick, but at last he was satisfied.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And the boy? It had been a</span>
  <span> dry cum. Zeles</span>
  <span> couldn’t wait to guide little Ardin not just through his magical awakening, but his sexual awakening as well. He couldn’t wait to see how the boy developed. </span>
  <span>He was truly an amazing child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning light of the sun had grown, and Zeles decided to dress the boy. The fluid on him likely wouldn’t matter. So he put the boy’s ragged underwear-cloth back on, then pulled up the too-small pants, and then pulled on the shirt. There were wet spots, but he thought they would dry before the boy woke up. </span>
  <span>There was a bit of cum still on Zeles’ dick, and he wiped it up with his finger and deposited it between the sleeping boy’s lips. Ardin’s tongue darted out and licked it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of tiredness hit the wizard. Gently, he lay himself down next to the boy, this time avoiding any touch lest the boy wake to it. He closed his eyes, hoping for a little bit more sleep before their journey began again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are adventures of many kinds, thought the wizard. He was excited for what this one would bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was up in the sky when Zeles awoke again. Ardin was stretching himself, and Zeles took some time imagining what that body </span>
  <span>would have looked like naked when the boy moved his arms and legs so widely</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>How did you sleep?” asked the wizard.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Great,” said Ardin, a bright smile on his face. “I had nice dreams, too.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You doing ok after last night?” asked the wizard.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yeah,” said the boy. “I… that guy was scary and all, but you just…”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I killed him,” said Zeles.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded solemnly. “He deserved it,” he answered. “</span>
  <span>You saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles reached out and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re my apprentice.”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Can you teach me? T</span><span>o protect myself </span><span>and stuff?</span><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles nodded. “I will,” he said. He </span>
  <span>moved his hand up</span>
  <span> and ruffled the boy’s hair, and Ardin didn’t flinch. </span>
  <span>In fact, he smiled and bobbed his head endearingly.</span>
  <span> Any trace of his uneasiness with the wizard had been completely erased, </span>
  <span>j</span>
  <span>ust as Zeles intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>nce again, Ardin was a boy looking forward to their adventure </span>
  <span>together</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>An adventure that would, of course, take many forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast</span>
  <span>, the boy and the wizard were </span>
  <span>once again </span>
  <span>on the horse together. They were making good progress. Again, Zeles held the boy, making sure he didn’t fall, and he pulled the boy close. As always, Ardin’s warmth felt wonderful. Thinking of that morning, it didn’t take long before the wizard’s cock once again grew and hardened, and pressed against Ardin’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, though, the boy’s reaction was quite different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy felt it, and at first he moved away from the odd hardness. But he didn’t know what it was, and he turned, curious to see just what was poking him. When he saw that it was in Zeles’s pants, he blushed </span>
  <span>and quickly turned back ground</span>
  <span>. With an awkward grin, he tried to pretend that he’d never looked in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zeles was watching the boy. </span>
  <span>For a moment Ardin seemed indecisive, but then there was a blush in his cheeks</span>
  <span>. He sat taller. And a moment later, </span>
  <span>Zeles</span>
  <span> felt </span>
  <span>his young apprentice</span>
  <span> scoot backwards, pressing himself right into the wizard’s erection. </span>
  <span>It pulsed into the boy’s back. Ardin scooted back further, pressing harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eleven-year-old let out a contented sigh. In his mind, just as Zeles had directed, the erection was a sign of his master’s approval. It made Ardin comfortable. He smiled and sat taller, and was comforted by the wizard’s arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles smiled. “You’re a good boy, Ardin,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin smiled back, his cheeks </span>
  <span>still </span>
  <span>blushing red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rode for hours. Together, they practiced magic. Ardin wouldn’t be able to use his own magic for several days at least, maybe a few weeks, but when he joined with Zeles, he could start to control it. He practiced his Wizard’s Sight. He learned to create light. When they stopped for lunch, Zeles had Ardin climb on his lap as they merged their magic, and Ardin was able to create a soft breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin smiled and laughed in the bright sun. The breeze ran through his unruly brown hair, which had already been a messy tangle; little offshoots hung in every which direction, and the messiness just kept getting rearranged by the wind. Each time he managed some bit of magic, he laughed anew.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I’ll really be able to do this on my own?” he said.</span></p>
<p>“<span>All this and more,” confirmed Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can hardly wait to show mama,” he said, “and Mardo!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles nodded. “They’re going to be really amazed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded. His face turned a bit softer for a moment. “You live really far away,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I do,” said Zeles. He gave Ardin a small rub on his thigh. “I came a long way for you.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>When d’you think… um,” he said, pausing a moment. “When d’you think I’ll see them again?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles’ heart sank. Even if he wanted to, this was something his magic couldn’t change. Family was deeply entwined in someone’s psyche. He couldn’t mess with Ardin’s connection to his mother, or his younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>It might be a while,” he said honestly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded. He kept practicing his magic, but his smile faded a bit. Zeles sighed, wishing he could offer more comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they came to the city of Crezia. It was a walled city, and one of the few places in all of Angoria that was still at least somewhat prosperous. Largely, that was because of the thriving craftsmen; those with means bought their fine goods here. It was a perfect place to get some better clothing for young Ardin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the city, Ardin marveled at the walls. “Wooooow,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>It’s quite a sight. Have you ever been out this way?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I never left Raza,” he replied. The village he grew up in.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Then you’re in for a treat.” Zeles rubbed the boy’s shoulder, and Ardin smiled up at him. He scooted backwards, again into the wizard’s erection.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Master Tzell,” greeted a guard at the gate when they came up.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin looked at Zeles. “They know me here,” confirmed the wizard. Then he turned to the guard. “Greetings! How are you this fine afternoon?”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Well enough,” answered the guard. “And who’s this?” he asked, eyeing the bedraggled boy.</span></p>
<p>“<span>My new apprentice.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Well then,” said the guard. “You are a lucky boy. Being a wizard is a fine way to live.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I know!” squeaked Ardin. There were villagers who patrolled where he lived, but he’d never seen someone in any form of… of armor!</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The guard smiled. “Maybe you can test my son,” he suggested to Zeles. “With the way things are going, </span>
  <span>he’d be a lot better off with your powers</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles smiled. “I’d be happy to look him over,” he said with a smile. “But I’m afraid the gift is quite rare.” </span>
  <span>He paused a moment and looked the guard over, judging how the boy might look. The guard had bronzed skin and a nice face, which bode well for his boy. “How old is your son?” the wizard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>“Twelve,” answered the guard.</p>
<p>“Well,” said Zeles, “send him to the Wild Nectar Inn in a few hours. Maybe I can put him through his paces.”</p>
<p>The guard smiled widely. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You should know, very very few have the power,” said Zeles.</p>
<p>“Well,” replied the guard, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy meeting a wizard either way.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it,” said Zeles, and they moved forward.</p>
<p>“Will there be another apprentice?” asked Ardin. He seemed… a bit saddened at the thought.</p>
<p>“No, my boy,” said Zeles, cupping his shoulder. “Magic is rare. But it’s a favor and I’ll have a good time.”</p>
<p>Ardin nodded. He seemed relieved, and pressed himself back against Zeles. Looking around, he couldn’t help marveling at the tall buildings (some were even three stories high, or more!). And so many people. And so much nice clothing, he felt awkward in his worn and dirty clothes.</p>
<p>The boy had never been anywhere like this before, and he struggled to take it all in. Zeles smiled at the boy. Ardin’s mouth was agape at it all, and, seeking comfort, he kept pressing back against Zeles, pressing back into his erection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.</p>
<p>I welcome your comments, feedback, ideas, and friendship. You can reach me by e-mail at leonardwriting@gmail.com, or via wherever I posted this story. I've met lots of interesting people through my stories and made some real friends, and I'd love to meet more to chat and get to know who's out there.</p>
<p>As extra incentive, I also maintain a list of people to whom I will send story drafts, behind-the-scenes notes, discarded scenes, and other extras. If you would like to be on this list, e-mail me and ask to be added.</p>
<p>I would also appreciate it if you can upvote the story or comment on it wherever you found it.</p>
<p>I have many more stories (over a dozen, some novel-length) which you can likely find wherever you found this story or by contacting me.</p>
<p>You are welcome to distribute this story so long as you leave it unchanged and it contains all of the surrounding text, including this text. It is intended to be distributed freely; please do not charge for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeles stabled the horse at the Wild Nectar Inn and spent the next few hours with Ardin buying clothing and other supplies. Ardin marveled at everything. They didn’t go to an especially expensive store for most of his clothing, but the mere <em>idea</em><span> of a store that sold clothing was new to the boy, and the quality was far beyond what his mother had ever made for him. They bought a traveling outfit </span><span>and several outfits for home</span><span>, all a little bit large so the boy could grow into them. </span><span>Zeles took special care buying Ardin some nice underwear, which the boy found rather strange. “Comfort is important,” said the wizard. </span><span>Then, Zeles declared that they needed one outfit for special occasions, and they went to a tailor shop. Ardin had never been measured before; he had a giggling fit at first. The tailor promised to work through the night and have it ready tomorrow.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to the Inn, then, and ordered some food while they waited for the guard’s son.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Ardin,” said Zeles, “I’m going to send you out to do some more shopping while I test the guard’s son. Do you think you can do it on your own?”</span></p>
<p><span>The boy looked scared. </span><span>The city was big! </span> <span>B</span><span>ut he took a deep breath, and nodded. Zeles smiled encouragingly.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can write you a list,” he said. “Do you know how to read?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Um… I can write my name,” said Ardin. “Um. I think.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles laughed. “Well, we’ll have to fix that. </span>
  <span>But for now, d</span>
  <span>o you think you can remember a list and how much each item should cost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded seriously. After about fifteen minutes, Zeles had conveyed three items </span>
  <span>for Ardin to buy at three different stores. At a fourth store, Ardin was to hand the shopkeep a list of various food supplies.</span>
  <span> He told Ardin how much to pay for the whole list, and Ardin pocketed the piece of paper </span>
  <span>with great seriousness. Then, Zeles handed him the money. Ardin seemed to do his best to hide the fact that it was more money than he’d ever held before, although he wasn’t very successful. </span>
  <span>Everything was just overwhelming, and he didn’t want to mess up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, another boy entered the inn, and he was clearly the guard’s son. He looked to be just on the cusp of puberty, with deep olive skin, brown eyes, and deep black hair. He was well-built, not at all fat but certainly not thin, and seemed to be starting to grow out some muscles. Zeles waved him over.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You’re Viron’s son?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded. “My name is Liron,” he said, and held out his hand, presumably as his father had instructed him. Zeles shook it, feeling the smaller, warm hand within his. </span>
  <span>The boy’s voice was not yet truly into puberty, but it had </span>
  <span>just some flecks of the</span>
  <span> depth that boys got as they got close. It was in transition, </span>
  <span>but still</span>
  <span> closer to a boy than a man.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>This is my apprentice, Ardin,” said the wizard.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin was looking up at the other boy. Liron was taller, clearly more muscular, and his somewhat darker skin tone seemed to convey a sense of power. Ardin looked nervous. “Hi,” he said, warily.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hello,” said Liron. “It’s good to meet you, Ardin.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Ardin,” said Zeles, “why don’t you run along and do that shopping.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin stood up. Liron was a head taller than the short boy, and clearly wider. The younger boy looked back to his master. “I’ll do it,” he said. “I’ll do a good job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles nodded, and slowly, almost reluctantly, Ardin left, repeating the shopping list to himself the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Have you eaten?” asked Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes, sir,” said Liron.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Why don’t you come up to my room,” said the wizard, “and we’ll start the tests.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would take Ardin an hour, maybe two, to complete his shopping errands. That left plenty of time for Liron, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Ardin might have been nervous, he had nothing to fear for his master’s affections. Almost certainly, there was no power in Liron. In any case, although Liron was handsome, Ardin was by far a nicer boy to the wizard. His innocence, his softness, his eagerness… Zeles had to settle his thoughts again. </span>
  <span>And besides, Ardin had a destiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Liron wasn’t beautiful in his own way. Rugged, well-built, and with a voice that had yet to deepen with adulthood, he was at the very peak of childhood. He must have been extremely popular with the city’s other boys, and no doubt with some girls as well. Anyone could see the man he’d be once he had some hair on him, although Zeles was sure he had little if any just quite yet. Maybe in a month. These things changed fast, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the tall boy walked calmly and with sureness, as if he had no need to prove his own worth, but at the same time, no need to show it off. He was who he was, and he’d gotten enough praise in life to be comfortable with that. He had an easy smile with bright white teeth, and his brown eyes sparkled with energy and warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>eedless to say, Zeles liked what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>All right, Liron,” said the wizard. “Stand here in the middle of the room, and we’ll start the tests.” He held his hands above the boy’s head. The actual test would take just a minute or two, as it did with Ardin, but neither Liron nor his father knew that. The rest of their two hours would be spent on other matters, of course.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But first, the test. </span>
</p>
<p>Zeles lowered his fingers into the boy’s scalp. The black hair was thick, soft, silky. He concentrated and felt the energy build up; blue light emanated from his fingers. Slowly, he tried to let it sink into the boy. If it did, the boy had magical affinity. If it didn’t, then he was human like any other.</p>
<p>It didn’t, of course. No matter.</p>
<p>“Liron,” said Zeles, “the first test didn’t quite work, but I’m going to try another. I need you to open your mind to me and let the magical energy sink in. Understood?”</p>
<p>Liron nodded. He seemed unfazed that the first test had failed. “Yes, sir. I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>And the boy was true to his word. Zeles had to admit, he might not have magical talent, but his ability to control his thoughts was excellent. His magical energy sank into Liron’s mind with ease.</p>
<p>“Liron,” he said, “can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said Liron.</p>
<p>“I need you to relax,” said Zeles. “Relax completely. Every thought. Every muscle.”</p>
<p>Liron nodded. Energy seemed to drain from his eyes as he obeyed.</p>
<p>“Relax, Liron. More. Empty your mind for me, and let me in. All empty.”</p>
<p>Liron nodded. The boy’s shoulders slumped. His head drooped down, although his eyes were still open. He groaned softly as air escaped from his lungs.</p>
<p>“Are you open to me, Liron?” asked the wizard.</p>
<p>The boy nodded, and his voice came out huskily. “Yes… sir…”</p>
<p>“Good,” said Zeles. “You’re a good boy.”</p>
<p>This was easy work, and work the wizard had done many times. It was so much easier than what he’d done on either Ardin’s mind or the boy’s mother.</p>
<p>He began by inserting temporary blocks in the boy’s mind. He blocked new long-term memory formation, and so Liron would remember nothing of what happened next. He blocked his mind’s access to shame, or fear, or doubt, or disgust. He blocked any reception of pain.</p>
<p>Next, he strengthened parts of the boy’s mind. He strengthened his arousal to almost overwhelming levels. He strengthened his desire for obedience and the desire to please. He created a deep love for the wizard.</p>
<p>When he was done, the twelve-year-old who stood in front of him was in the same body as before, but his purpose had changed. He was a boy built for sex.</p>
<p>And while Ardin shopped, that was exactly what Zeles would use him for.</p>
<p>Leaving all the new commands in place, Zeles broke off the contact and woke the boy up. Liron looked around, eyes taking in his surroundings with new purpose.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid,” said Zeles, “that you’re not a wizard.” He reached out and placed his hand on Liron’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “But that’s ok, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Liron smiled. “Yes, sir,” he said. “I, um, think it’ll be fine.” He was blushing, a red color coming to his darker skin.</p>
<p>Zeles pulled him close. “Kiss me,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” replied the boy.</p>
<p>They locked lips, and while perhaps Liron was not as experienced as an adult, he’d certainly watched kissing and probably thought about how to do it. He opened his mouth wide, and his nimble twelve-year-old tongue pushed into Zeles’ mouth. The wizard held the boy tight, one hand behind the boy’s head to keep their faces pressed together, and pushed his tongue back in turn. Boy and man kissed, a sloppy kiss, saliva drooling down from Liron’s mouth as tongue slid along tongue.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmm,” moaned the horny Liron.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhhhh,” moaned the needy wizard.</p>
<p>Zeles held the kiss, and held the kiss, and held the kiss, and then he finally released Liron but held him close. They rested together like that, forehead-to-forehead.</p>
<p>After a moment, Liron spoke up. “You changed me, didn’t you.”</p>
<p>“I did,” said Zeles. “But you don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>“I like it,” said Liron. “Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Zeles smiled. He kissed the boy again, briefly, and pulled off.</p>
<p>“Will I always be like this? Will I stay with you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll turn you back,” said Zeles.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said the boy. He sounded sad.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, my boy,” said the wizard. “We can still enjoy the moment.” And with that, he reached down, grabbed the boy’s dick through his pants, and tugged.</p>
<p>“Ohhhhhhhh,” moaned the twelve-year-old, humping his young hips forward.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>What if Master Tzell likes Liron more than me?</em>
  <span> thought Ardin nervously as he went to the first store. The eleven-year-old desperately wanted to do a good job. He thought of learning magic. He thought of his friend, the wizard. He thought about the wizard’s hard cock… that meant he liked him, right? </span>
  <span>He hoped he could make Master Tzell hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin looked up at the first storekeep. He was tall, and Ardin puffed out his chest. He wanted to do this right.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Master Wizard Zeles Tzell,” said the boy in his high-pitched voice, “sent me to pick up, um…” He searched his memory, </span><span>trying to put out thoughts of Liron’s deeper voice</span><span>. “Three ounces of pepper,” he </span><span>finally </span><span>finished. He didn’t actually know what pepper was, but he assumed the storekeep did.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The storekeep smiled. “Of course, young sir,” he said, and he proceeded to find the item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Wizard Zeles Tzell, meanwhile, had finally let go of the twelve-year-old’s dick. “Strip, my boy,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Yes, sir,” replied Liron. In no time, he was removing his shirt. </span><span>Seeing the shirt come off might have been Zeles’s favorite part: he loved seeing a smooth belly as it was revealed to him. Each boy’s stomach was different, a different treasure; some were perfectly flat; others had a round softness, like a bit of baby fat, right in the middle that gently sloped out from their torso; and still others had a bit of muscle, with a long, toned belly bounded on either side by a line of soft boy-muscle. Liron was, not surprisingly, of the third type, and he was gorgeous.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy, of course, knew none of this. All he knew was that Zeles was looking at him approvingly, and he moved quickly and eagerly to </span>
  <span>remove</span>
  <span> his boots, his pants, and his underwear. </span>
  <span>It was almost too fast, thought </span>
  <span>Zeles, </span>
  <span>as he</span>
  <span> gazed at the beautiful, </span>
  <span>naked</span>
  <span> specimen in front of him. </span>
  <span>Maybe next time he should have his boy strip more slowly.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Regardless, a</span><span>s predicted, the boy had the beginnings of some muscles. His skin was smooth and clear, with no hair, and his whole body was a light golden-brown. Tan lines were visible on his arms and legs, and his thighs in particular were a softer, brighter color. And then there was his pelvis. </span><span>I</span><span>t was</span> <span>not white, </span><span>but rather</span><span> a </span><span>pure </span><span>golden syrup that felt fresh and untouched compared to the rest of his sun-kissed skin. His cock… it was neither the cock of a boy nor of a man. Oh, it was as hairless as a baby’s. But between the color, the length (a solid four and a half inches), and the way he carried himself, tall and straight, somehow even that hairless dick deserved respect. Of course, it was hard, and even pulsing slightly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was the rest of his body. His pectorals were just well enough advanced that his nipples sat on a defined chest. His belly was smooth </span>
  <span>and well-defined</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>which Zeles had already noted,</span>
  <span> and his arms and legs were toned, with defined curves but without large muscles. He had an innie belly button and long slender feet. His fingers were long as well, dexterous and nimble. His face was longer than it was wide, and his eyes sparkled with joy as he saw Zeles look him over. </span>
  <span>He stood there, at ease, letting the wizard look him over.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You like what you see?” he asked. It wasn’t really a question, more a statement, and the boy took a step forward.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I do,” replied Zeles.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled that wide smile. “Then maybe you’ll keep me this way, sir,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles smiled back. Oh, he loved this boy for a quick fuck, but Ardin, </span>
  <span>innocent and adventurous,</span>
  <span> had his heart already. “We’ll see,” he </span>
  <span>replied</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He stepped forward and brushed his hand along the boy’s nipples, and Liron gasped in pleasure. His dick pulsed.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I hope so, sir,” he said.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>By the time those words were out, </span>
  <span>Zeles </span>
  <span>had already </span>
  <span>strolled around to behind the boy, and started humping gently against his rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin had gotten lost on the way to the second merchant, but eventually he found his way. Now he stood there, asking a tall man for his next item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nervously crossed one foot over the other as he waited. He needed to make his master happy. He was so nervous, and these merchants just made him more nervous. He’d never </span>
  <span>even </span>
  <span>seen </span>
  <span>most of what these people sold</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron probably knew all about this stuff, he thought with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>The Master Wizard was stripping, throwing his clothes down on the ground, not caring where they landed. He just wanted to get his hands on the boy again. Once he was naked, he walked up behind Liron and started once again to hump up against his body. Meanwhile, he reached around to the front of the boy and began stroking the twelve-year-old’s dick.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm,” moaned the boy.</p>
<p>Zeles sighed in pleasure as he felt his need building. He was going to cum a fountain when they got to that. Liron’s body was warm, his skin smooth, and they slid against each other with ease. He could feel Liron’s young muscles underneath him, tensing and releasing as he slid his body against the boy’s. He felt each little movement, each sign of life in the eager young child, and their closeness was intoxicating. Liron clearly felt the same way, and he pushed back against the wizard with each hump.</p>
<p>At last the wizard stopped his movement and just stayed skin-to-skin with his young lover. “Reach down,” he said, “and take some of my precum on your finger.”</p>
<p>Liron looked at him. “Precum?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The stuff coming out of my dick,” replied the wizard, smiling at the innocence.</p>
<p>Liron nodded and smiled, taking in this new knowledge. He reached down, rubbing his finger on Zeles’s tip. Zeles moaned softly, which widened the boy’s smile, and for a moment he mischievously rubbed the man’s dick a little bit harder before bringing his hand back.</p>
<p>“Now lick it up.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said Liron. He had no hesitation as he brought the slender finger up to his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and licked it clean.</p>
<p>“You like it?” asked Zeles.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” replied the boy. “It makes you happy.”</p>
<p>“Do it again.”</p>
<p>Liron did.</p>
<p>“Well, Liron,” said Zeles at last, “I think it’s time for you to come to bed with me, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said the boy, following after.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Ardin thanked the third merchant and headed out. He was getting worried about leaving his master alone with Liron for too long, and he ran along to his final stop with the big shopping list.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Zeles and Liron, meanwhile, were in bed, pressing their pelvises together and rubbing dick against dick. “Ohhhhhhhhh,” cried Zeles, as he drizzled more precum on Liron’s hard, smooth four and a half inches. “Oh yes.”</p>
<p>Liron reached down and gave the man’s dick a solid tug. Zeles felt his hips buck forward in need.</p>
<p>“Oh, good boy,” he said. “I think it’s time for you to start licking it, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” said the boy sure enough. As the wizard spread his legs for his inhibition-free boy to begin his service, the boy scurried down to begin his work. But when he got there and looked at the large, throbbing dick, he paused.</p>
<p>“What is it?” asked Zeles. Suddenly he worried that he’d gotten the commands wrong. He’d used this exact set several times before! “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>Liron bit his lower lip. “It’s just…” he said. “Um.” He paused again. “I don’t want you to like me less.”</p>
<p>“What?” asked Zeles.</p>
<p>“I’m a virgin, sir,” admitted the boy. “This is my first time.”</p>
<p>Zeles laughed a hearty laugh. “Come here,” he said.</p>
<p>Liron came back up, and Zeles embraced him, giving him a tight kiss. They rolled together on the bed, naked arms and legs intertwined, as the deep kiss continued.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re a virgin,” said Zeles. “It turns me on. Now go lick my cock.”</p>
<p>Liron nodded eagerly and headed down. “It’s a big moment,” he said, musingly. “The moment I lost my virginity.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Not really</em>
  <span>, thought Zeles. </span>
  <em>You won’t even remember it. You’ll probably think some girl will take your virginity, maybe in a few months.</em>
  <span> But his reverie was interrupted as a thick boy-tongue lapped along the length of his cock, and Zeles humped his hips forward and cried out in absolute pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin got to the fourth merchant and handed him the list. The poor boy, who couldn’t read, didn’t know that Zeles had written at the bottom that he should be kept at the store for at least 45 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>This will take a little while,” said the merchant, reading the instruction. “You should take a seat.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I, um, don’t want to leave my master for too long…” said Ardin nervously.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’m sorry,” said the merchant. “It will take time.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded, and his shoulders drooped. He sat down on a chair, which was tall enough that he couldn’t keep his feet flat on the ground. He kicked them idly while he waited, </span>
  <span>toes brushing on the floor as he worried over the time</span>
  <span> and his master</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron’s tongue flattened out, running the length of Zeles’s cock once again. Zeles let his head fall back, letting out a huge moan, and Liron smiled, feeling pleasure just to know that he was giving Zeles pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now my balls,” said the Master Wizard.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy immediately obliged, and the waves of sensation Zeles felt were overwhelming. No matter how many times he had a boy lick his balls, he would never get used to the feeling. He couldn’t even take it for very long, it was so overwhelming. His knees shook with energy as Liron’s tongue ran along them once again. Zeles felt his teeth chatter, and again the tongue ran along them. “MMMM!” he cried, and again the tongue slid along them, pressing hard on the sensitive orbs. With the next lick, Zeles stretched out his legs, feeling no other way to release the tension. The next lick made him slap his palm against the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>All right, all right!” he said.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Did I do all right?” asked Liron.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You were amazing,” said Zeles, “it’s too much!”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’m glad, sir,” said Liron.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Now it’s time to suck,” said the wizard.</span></p>
<p>“<span>If my friends knew,” said Liron, “they would make fun of me.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Does that bother you?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Not at all,” said the boy. “I’m happy to make you happy.” And with that, his warm, wet lips closed around the cock and he sucked, </span><em>hard</em><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Um, sir, how much longer… do you think it’ll be?” asked Ardin. He was antsy. He’d gotten up from the chair twice, only to sit back down again.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’m sorry, young master,” said the merchant, with a smile. “I’m afraid it will be another half an hour.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin nodded, and tried to contain his fear. He felt himself almost start to cry, </span>
  <span>but he was a big kid and he held it in</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He was a wizard’s apprentice, after all!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles had fucked many boys in his life. As a wizard, it was one of the privileges he took for himself. Many had been delightful in so many ways. And while Liron was not his favorite, of all the virgin boys he took for himself, Liron was clearly the one that possessed the most raw skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was clear from the incessant pressure on the Master Wizard’s dick. The boy could </span>
  <em>suck</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Zeles’s instructions, the twelve-year-old was now bobbing his head up and down, sucking and running his tongue along the dick, and Zeles was responding in full. In fact… he hated to admit this, but he’d already used magic once to put off his orgasm. He might need to again.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Liron,” he said, “I’m going to push you down on it, all right?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Liron came up off the dick. “Yes, sir,” he said, and he immediately dove back down onto it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles reached down, grabbing the sides of the boy’s head, and he pulled. It took several times, but soon the cock entered into the boy’s throat. With his pain cut off and pleasure coming from the pleasure Zeles himself felt, Liron found himself experiencing nothing but bliss as he took it deeper and deeper, </span>
  <span>filling up his twelve-year-old throat</span>
  <span>. He could feel how much Zeles was enjoying himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles held the boy all the way for about half a minute. </span>
  <span>The boy’s nose was buried in the wizard’s pubic hair; the cock was snaked down his throat. But the boy was having trouble breathing, and so Zeles pulled him off.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>That felt good?” gasped Liron.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Let’s do it again,” said the boy.</span></p>
<p>“<span>No,” said Zeles. “Get on all fours.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>How much longer?” asked Ardin.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Fifteen more minutes,” replied the merchant.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles spread the twelve-year-old asscheeks apart. The boy’s hole was beautiful. It was naturally a dark color, and it literally pulsed with Liron’s own eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I’m nervous,” said the boy.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Don’t be,” replied Zeles.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’ve never done anything like this before.” Liron paused a moment, looking thoughtful. </span><span>“I’m also excited,” </span><span>he finally continued</span><span>. “Let’s do it.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>So the Master Wizard lined his dick up to the boy’s asshole. </span>
  <span>He cherished this moment; the moment before he took some young lad’s virginity, the moment he became a part of the boy’s sexual awakening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Liron’s hole was quite beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard started to push in, lining up his dick with the puckered hole as best as he could. It was, of course, tight, beautifully tight. He grunted and pushed; his thick cock slid to the side, but he realigned it, and pushed again, straining, and finally had some small purchase in the boy’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron’s back arched, and the boy gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his dick finally braced inside, </span>
  <span>even if only by half an inch, </span>
  <span>Zeles pushed hard with a loud grunt. </span>
  <span>That brought him to</span>
  <span> an inch deep, </span>
  <span>a beautiful inch</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Liron squeaked softly, a magnificent whimper from the toned young boy. With an inch of depth, Zeles was over the hard part, and now he knew exactly what to do. It was almost routine. He could go slow or fast. He could take the boy in so many ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with a quick decision and a deep breath, Zeles thrust his dick in hard. A hard thrust, then another, then another, digging into that ass, and in a matter of moments</span>
  <span> he was already half way.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>OHHHHHHH!” cried Liron </span><span>as he felt his body filling up</span><span>. His fingers were gripping the bed tightly. His toes were curling, overwhelmed with pleasure. His dick throbbed with energy. It was clear that Zeles had touched his prostate.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>wizard </span>
  <span>pushed deeper, </span>
  <span>no waiting, no pauses, no softness. He </span>
  <span>fill</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> up the child, in and then again, pushing, grunting, </span>
  <span>each thrust deeper than the last. And then </span>
  <span>he was all the way in. Liron moaned softly, </span>
  <span>mouth slightly ajar,</span>
  <span> drool f</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ll</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every muscle in Liron’s trim body reacted to the </span>
  <span>filling of his body</span>
  <span>. His whole body was rocking back and forth. It was as if all he could do was moan and grunt and cry in pleasure; the dual pleasure of his prostate and the knowledge that he was pleasing Zeles was almost too much to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Zeles, of course, </span>
  <span>was very pleased; after all, </span>
  <span>his cock </span>
  <span>was fully buried </span>
  <span>in a virgin twelve-year-old boy. “</span>
  <span>That’s it, Liron,” said Zeles. “That’s great.” </span>
  <span>And then Zeles began to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>wizard pulled </span>
  <span>out and </span>
  <span>then </span>
  <span>push</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> back in, out and back in, not worrying about how hard he went because he knew that Liron would like it. In fact, the more Zeles enjoyed it, the more Liron did. </span>
  <span>Their pleasure was as linked as their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Zeles had to admit, t</span>
  <span>he tightness of the boy’s ass was simply extraordinary. </span>
  <span>That was one of the great things about athletic boys.</span>
  <span> In and out, in and out, in and out, Zeles fucked the boy, and fucked the boy, and fucked the boy. He kept a magical block on his cum, prolonging the feeling, letting himself get the most out of his one-use-hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron’s sweat dripped onto the bed, joining more drool, as the boy lost his ability to think. His head lolled back and forth, grunts of pleasure escaping him with every thrust of the wizard into his preteen body. His dick, which had been engorged now for an hour, throbbed, and a small strand of precum leaked out and fell onto the bed. If Liron would have had any awareness of his surroundings other than the dick in his ass, he would have realized that was the first time he’d ever produced precum. In any case, it fell to join the boy’s sweat and saliva on the covers </span>
  <span>as his fucking continued</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>All set,” said the merchant, 45 minutes after the boy had come in.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin got out his money to count out the appropriate amount. Zeles had trained him on how much of each coin to give. But in his nervousness, the poor boy dropped them all. He couldn’t lose any of his master’s money! Quickly, he fell to his knees to pick them up, cursing himself, not wanting to be any later, not wanting to leave Zeles with Liron for any longer than he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Oh! Oh! Oh!” cried </span><span>Liron as the deep fucking pushed into him again, and again, and again</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Nnnnnnnnn,” cried the wizard. He thrust in, deep, held it; pulled out, thrust in, deep, held it; over and over, two linked bodies awash in pure pleasure.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was, finally, too much. </span>
  <span>“I… I… I’m… ohhhh…!” cried the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles understood. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and he released his block. With his next thrust, he buried his huge cock inside the boy and held it. A moment later, it pulsed, expanding right there inside the child’s ass, and then the first rope of cum shot </span>
  <span>deep </span>
  <span>into </span>
  <span>the boy</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron moaned, his own pleasure overstimulated, and only further driven into bliss by Zeles’s pleasure. The boy’s dick burst forward in a wild orgasm, pulsing like mad. And for the first time, a thin, watery stream of cum shot out </span>
  <span>joining the other liquids on the bed cover</span>
  <span>. A vague part of Liron’s addled mind took note of it, the first time he’d produced the liquid, although he’d forget it soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>e twelve-year-old would never know that his first orgasm, his first </span>
  <em>wet</em>
  <span> orgasm, was an anal orgasm that shattered him with overwhelming pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And meanwhile, Zeles’s own dick pulsed and pulsed </span>
  <span>into the gasping, eager boy’s ass;</span>
  <span> each pulse shooting more thick cum into </span>
  <span>the stretched little hole</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, Zeles gasped. He held his softening dick in there a moment, then pulled out. Liron rolled onto his side, a dull smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You… sure you can’t keep me?” he asked.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles laughed, and lay down next to the boy. “Go and lick my cock clean,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liron was a strapping young lad, and </span>
  <span>despite what he’d been through,</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>still </span>
  <span>managed to pull himself up and go over. He licked it clean, even as more cum spilled out of his ass. </span>
  <span>Zeles watched, enjoying the flex of the strong boyish muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing heavily and relaxing into the soft bed, the wizard reached out and</span>
  <span> ruffled the boy’s hair. What a fuck. He needed to get more boys of town guards, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Now,” he said, “go and dress, and stand in the center of the room.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A bit of sadness passed over Liron’s face, but only briefly. “Yes, sir,” he said, knowing what came next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been a good boy, thought Zeles. </span>
  <span>Beautiful. Just what he’d wanted. But not the one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardin ran through the town, hurrying back with his pack. Everything had taken </span>
  <em>so long</em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burst into the inn, then scampered up the stairs. Out of breath, he knocked, then opened the door to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeles, fully dressed, sat on the bed. He was reading. “Did you get everything?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Ardin nodded. “Yes!” he said. Then he ran up, climbed on the bed, and hugged Zeles. The wizard hugged the boy back tightly, and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You did great, Ardin,” he said.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It took so long,” said the boy.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Don’t worry about it,” replied the wizard. “It was perfect.” He shifted slightly, to cover up the drying cum stain on the bed.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Liron? He walked home. It turned out that he didn’t have the power to be a wizard, which was fine, he supposed. He remembered two hours of tests, each time trying, pushing himself, stretching to try to access some power that he just couldn’t. Maybe he wasn’t a wizard, but he was proud that he’d tried, and he had plenty to look forward to. Besides, he’d seen a glimpse of the wider world that was hard to come by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>sore</em>
  <span> though. He didn’t realize doing magic could take that kind of toll! The soreness was unlike anything from sports, </span>
  <span>it was</span>
  <span> deep inside him, and he felt himself </span>
  <span>almost </span>
  <span>limp</span>
  <span>ing as he went home</span>
  <span>. He shook his head. Maybe he should take a day off from his usual exercise </span>
  <span>regimen </span>
  <span>tomorrow</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, shuffling around in his mind, was one more task. A “gift” of sorts left to him by the wizard, not that Liron would ever know or understand. He felt like he wanted to jerk off that night. And when he did, the beautiful twelve-year-old boy would get the pleasure and the joy of seeing the results, and would forever remember that moment </span>
  <span>(almost, but not quite correctly) </span>
  <span>as his first-ever wet cum.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.</p>
<p>I welcome your comments, feedback, ideas, and friendship. You can reach me by e-mail at leonardwriting@gmail.com, or via wherever I posted this story. I've met lots of interesting people through my stories and made some real friends, and I'd love to meet more to chat and get to know who's out there.</p>
<p>As extra incentive, I also maintain a list of people to whom I will send story drafts, behind-the-scenes notes, discarded scenes, and other extras. If you would like to be on this list, e-mail me and ask to be added.</p>
<p>I would also appreciate it if you can upvote the story or comment on it wherever you found it.</p>
<p>I have many more stories (over a dozen, some novel-length) which you can likely find wherever you found this story or by contacting me.</p>
<p>You are welcome to distribute this story so long as you leave it unchanged and it contains all of the surrounding text, including this text. It is intended to be distributed freely; please do not charge for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lessons Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zeles and Ardin rest before their journey, as Zeles continues preparing the boy to be just the way he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This story depicts sex between a man and several boys. Although the boys generally enjoy it (even enthusiastically) and, on some level, consent, that consent is given as a result of mind control. So don’t read this if you don’t want to. It is entirely fantasy.</p><p>Please let me know if you see any weird typos.  I also post elsewhere as a PDF, and sometimes the formatting doesn't transfer as well as I want!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><span>Ardin lay in the bed, hugging Zeles tightly. Zeles luxuriated in the warm, soft closeness of his apprentice’s body. He</span> <span>wrapped his arms around the tired boy and ran his hand</span> <span>up and down Ardin’s back, and he felt the boy’s body react to his touch and rock back and forth.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>It </span>
  <em>had</em>
  <span> been a long day, especially for the young boy. “All right,” said the Master Wizard at last. “Do you feel up to learning some magic, or should we go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin looked up at him with those big, pale green eyes. They were an almost ghostly color, thought Zeles. That color alone was a hint of his magic potential.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>What about Liron?” asked the boy.</span></p><p class="western">“Liron did well,” said Zeles, smiling, “but he doesn’t have the same power.”</p><p class="western">“So he’s not coming with us?”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles laughed. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p class="western">Ardin’s looked surprised, then relieved, then thoughtful. “I hope he won’t be too sad.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles smiled widely. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s forgotten all about it and is having a good time right now.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>How do you know?” asked Ardin.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I know,” replied Zeles, still smiling. He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Liron has... a lot of potential, just not magical potential. Now, training or sleep?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> very tired, but he desperately wanted to impress the wizard. He made himself sit up and straighten his back, although his exhaustion was plain to the wizard anyway. “Training,” he said, confidently.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Very well.” Zeles reached up, gave the boy’s cheek a soft caress to show approval. “Shoes off, sit here on the bed with me. Let’s have a lesson.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>The boy had only gotten his new pair of shoes that afternoon, and he still hadn’t gotten used to them. He struggled a bit to take them off, then wriggled his toes in relief as his feet finally felt the open air. Finally, he climbed back up on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="western">“I’ve never been on one of these before tonight,” he said.</p><p class="western">“A bed,” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">“<span>Yeah, o’course,” replied Ardin. “Just... never been on one.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I think you’ll grow to like beds a lot,” taunted the wizard.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>It’s really soft,” said the oblivious boy, running his hands along the silky sheets. Then he crossed his legs,</span> <span>dirty bare feet sticking out from under his knees. Zeles decided to ask the inn to prepare a bath for tomorrow.</span> <span>Not that Ardin had any idea the grime was out of the ordinary. </span> <span>The boy just bounced up and down and wriggled his toes some more, feeling the softness of the bed underneath him and giggling lightly.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Sitting opposite, legs crossed in the same manner, the wizard held out his hands. Ardin placed his soft small hands in the firm larger hands, and took on a serious expression.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Now,” instructed Zeles, “we’re going to practice levitating again, but this time I’m going to let you lead. We’ll have to do this a few times before you get it, but you’re going to try to levitate both of us, all right?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin nodded, his serious expression breaking with excitement. “Yeah!” he said.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>And just up and down, understood? Just gently up, right over this bed, so if anything goes wrong we just fall onto it.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin nodded. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, remembering his little brother.</span>
</p><p class="western">Zeles smiled. “It’s fine, my boy. Just take it seriously.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. “I will!”</p><p class="western">“<span>Let’s see if you can start this on your own. Let your magic flow into me.”</span></p><p class="western">Ardin sat there, legs crossed, brows furrowed in concentration. Finally, he admitted, “I don’t know how.”</p><p class="western">“Your magic is part of you,” instructed his teacher. “It’s part of your essence. Feel within your body, and look for something that feels like energy. It’s warm. It... glows.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he was doing. He felt hungry, which seemed rather greedy, since he’d never eaten so much in one day. He tried to focus, but he just felt the pressure of his thighs on his calves from crossing his legs, or the softness of the bed. He felt tired. “I don’t know how!” he said in frustration. “I can’t do this!”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Relax, Ardin,” said Zeles. He saw a tear from the boy; Ardin thought he’d failed. Zeles squeezed the warm little hands inside his own. “Relax. Trust me.”</span></p><p class="western"><span>Ardin </span><em>was</em><span> thinking about how he was a failure. He tried to stop, and his mind started to wander, thinking about the journey, thinking about home... mama, and Mardo... </span> <span>He thought about everything but magic. His eyes felt tired, and his mind felt loose.</span></p><p class="western">“<em>Ardin</em><span>,” said Zeles loudly. “Look at me.”</span></p><p class="western">He turned those big, pale green eyes towards the man. Zeles saw water building in them. He wondered if Ardin was tough enough for what would be asked of him.</p><p class="western">“Breathe in.”</p><p class="western">Ardin did, his chest moving up.</p><p class="western">“Breathe out.”</p><p class="western">The boy exhaled.</p><p class="western">“In.”</p><p class="western">He did.</p><p class="western">“Out.”</p><p class="western">He did.</p><p class="western">“Now, close your eyes and look within yourself.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin felt the bad thoughts return, but he tried to ignore them. He felt his bare toes in the warm air of the room. The warmth where his body pressed against the bed. His small hands in Zeles’ big, cool hands. Each breath in and out. Aware, somehow, of himself, and of the world around him. And then, he felt something.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>A little spark? Some energy within him? Was that magic? Ardin reached out with his mind, focused on it. He tried to feed it, grow it... and he realized it was everywhere within him, flowing through him, a powerful torrent. It </span>
  <em>did</em>
  <span> glow.</span>
</p><p class="western">“You found it,” said Zeles. “Now, let it flow into me.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>What happened next made even the Master Wizard gasp. It was so much raw power. Ardin’s power. He was young, and he didn’t know how to control it. Now, though, Zeles was certain. Ardin had a destiny. They had a destiny, together. If, that is, the boy could learn to control it, and his fear.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The power glowed hot throughout the wizard’s body. Little jolts of energy and heat sparked within him.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Good!” cried Zeles. “Very good.” It </span><em>was</em><span> very good; Zeles hadn’t had an apprentice get this right on the first try before. Zeles put up safeguards, tempered the flow, but otherwise let the boy control it himself.</span></p><p class="western">“Now,” he said, “raise us up.”</p><p class="western"><span>The wizard’s hands held the boy’s tight. Ardin’s eyes were pressed shut, his brow furrowed, his mind focused on controlling his magic. (It was, Zeles had to admit, </span><em>very</em><span> cute.) Light flickered on their faces, and along the walls of the room. Zeles could feel Ardin shaping the power loosely. It lacked the fine control the apprentice would later learn, but still he felt waves</span> <span>of energy spread across the room, feeling and sensing the world around them. Then Ardin focused it, and little nodules of Ardin’s power concentrated</span> <span>underneath them.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Good,” said the wizard. “You’re doing well. Now tighten it. Pull it together. Make it more... solid as you push us up.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>The boy, eyes still shut, bit his lower lip as he focused harder. His pale pink lip looked almost white under the pressure of his front teeth, innocent little face focusing as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>And the magic did concentrate. It pulled together. Zeles saw a little bit of sweat on the boy’s forehead as the boy struggled with the exertion, an exertion that was neither physical nor mental but... something else. He grunted, struggling to tame his raw power without the help of the older wizard.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>He managed. The magic solidified, and gently they started to rise. Ardin was burning much more power than he needed, with more control he’d need much less, but still he was doing it. Incredible!</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Focus,” Zeles said, voice neutral. Ardin was floating higher than he was. “I’m heavier. Keep us stable.”</span></p><p class="western"><span>Ardin nodded, but didn’t speak. His face was flush, and a few drops of sweat slid down from his forehead to his cheeks. He focused in on the magic and Zeles felt an abrupt push. The wizard floated upwards, level with the boy now. It was an impressive display of control. Zeles honestly hadn’t expected it for another week, maybe two. With Mardo he had been actively helping with the control the whole time, making each of Ardin’s thoughts more focused, channeling his influence over the magic, but now it was all Ardin.</span> <span>Indeed, it seemed like the boy rose to each new challenge when pushed. Slowly, they floated up. Six inches. A foot. Eighteen inches.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin’s hands were slippery with sweat. He seemed to be panting, and his brow was deeply furrowed. “I... can’t...” he coughed out. And then suddenly, the magic slipped. Wizard and boy crashed down, landing on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I’m sorry!” cried the boy. He lay on the bed, physically exhausted. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t...”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You did well,” said Zeles. He ran his hand through Ardin’s soft brown hair, feeling the silky strands part between his fingers. “Better than any apprentice I’ve had.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Really?” asked Ardin. He looked over at Zeles with those pale eyes.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Really,” confirmed the wizard. He moved his hand down around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Ardin leaned into the wizard, snuggling his small body up to the embrace. Separated from his family, worried he had failed, the boy just needed to be held. He trusted his master.</span></p><p class="western">“I wanna be a wizard,” said the boy softly into Zeles’ shoulder as he lay there.</p><p class="western">“You will be,” said Zeles. “You’re going to be a great wizard.”</p><p class="western">“But I couldn’t hold you up.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles tightened the warm hug. “I told you, silly boy. That was the best first try I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin was exhausted. More exhausted than he’d ever been. Attacked last night, they’d been traveling for much of the day, then the excitement of a new city, all the errands, and now a new kind of weariness that he didn’t even understand brought on by channeling a deep part of his being into magic. He breathed out softly, held in his master’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I miss my mama,” said the child</span> <span>at last, finally admitting it to himself even as he said the words. “And... and Mardo.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles sighed. The boy was warm and sweet. He couldn’t resist being aroused just at the feel of their bodies pressed together. Aroused, yes, but the wizard’s thoughts held no other trace of lewdness. He liked comforting the sweet boy, and it might make his cock rise up, but it was a kind of love, not lust. “I know, my apprentice,” he said. “You’ll see them again someday. And you’ll be a wizard.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>When will I see them?”</span></p><p class="western">“I don’t know,” said Zeles honestly. “You have to train.”</p><p class="western"><span>Zeles felt the boy shift. His young, warm body moved a little bit in their closeness, sliding against the older man. The motion</span> <span>belied a little sob, and Zeles looked down to see another tear go down the boy’s smooth cheek. Ardin reached up to wipe it away.</span></p><p class="western">“Sorry,” he sniffled.</p><p class="western">“<span>It’s hard to go away from your family,” said Zeles, although privately he worried about how sensitive the boy was. That wasn’t good for what lay ahead.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’ve never been away before,” said the boy. “It’s all so different and strange.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>And yet... Zeles loved the boy and, yes, his vulnerability. If the world would only let them, Zeles could lie here forever with his apprentice. “You’re going to be a great wizard,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The boy didn’t respond, he just snuggled closer, seeking comfort. He trusted the wizard. He didn’t know why he trusted Zeles so much, but he did. Besides, he hadn’t had a father since he was five years old, and...</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>He sniffled again, softly. Zeles stroked his hair. The boy rested his head on Zeles’ chest and closed his eyes. Slowly, the gentle sniffles began to fade.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>The boy had been through so much, thought Zeles. He’d be fine, right? He’d make it?</span> <span>But he had so much to grow. Ardin needed time to fulfill his destiny. Time, and support, and training. They’d have that, soon. When they got home.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Meanwhile, the young apprentice had curled his small body tightly against the wizard.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>And there, pressed together,</span> <span>the boy felt a lump. Zeles startled and bit his lip as Ardin’s body brushed against his aroused manhood.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Last night, this would have been a problem. Last night, the boy would have recoiled. He would have felt betrayed. He would have thought of the warnings from his mother, and he would have fretted over his safety.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>But that was last night.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Tonight, the boy felt Zeles’s hardness and it inspired no fear; instead, he felt good. He didn’t know why men got hard exactly (after all, he couldn’t remember anyone teaching him), but his instincts, the instincts placed inside his mind by Zeles himself, told him</span> <span>that the man’s hard dick was actually a sign of approval. </span> <span>He felt comforted by it. Instead of recoiling, the eleven-year-old boy pressed against it again and sighed softly into the wizard’s chest.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He snuggled closer, intentionally rubbing his belly against the man’s cock.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin was not a confident boy. When he’d first seen Liron, he’d immediately feared that Zeles would prefer the older, more mature, more athletic boy. Liron seemed a natural leader. He was self-assured, he knew the ways of the world, and knew how to be respectful. He seemed like he </span>
  <em>should</em>
  <span> be a wizard, while Ardin felt like a young child compared to him. He was just some poor boy from a shack in a tiny village, and Liron was a true leader from a big city.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>But when Ardin felt that hard, adult cock, those thoughts were pushed back. It was beyond logic. In Ardin’s newly-twisted mind, that feeling meant Zeles loved him. It was a calm certainty that he felt down to his bones.</span> <span>And so he pressed once again, just to feel the engorged dick, to know for certain that the wizard truly liked him. The touch made Zeles exhale softly, and Ardin felt the man’s</span> <span>dick pulse a little bit. He pressed still tighter, for the fourth time, drawn in completely by the organ.</span></p><p class="western">It was only now that he felt like he knew the answer to his question. “Do you like me?”</p><p class="western">“<span>I do, my apprentice,” said Zeles, gently patting his back. His aroused dick pulsed. Ardin was truly a special boy, and he wasn’t thinking that just because of the feel of the warm boy. “You know that I do.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin nodded softly and rested his head down again. Again he slid against the dick; he couldn’t get enough of it. “I can hardly wait to show Mardo what I can do,” he said. “I’ll fly him right this time.”</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Zeles just nodded. Instead of speaking, he</span> <span>held Ardin close. The boy, still sniffling a little bit, snuggled up again, and the man held in a little moan. For a little while longer, they stayed like that, apprentice and wizard, man and boy together in the bed.</span></p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">“<span>I’m hungry,” said Ardin suddenly. His tears had finally stopped. At least for now, it seemed like his homesickness had abated. Zeles wondered, and maybe felt a little bit guilty,</span> <span>that perhaps</span> <span>the boy’s contentment at the wizard’s hard dick was why his homesickness had abated.</span></p><p class="western">“Let’s get some food,” replied Zeles, “then sleep.”</p><p class="western">They went downstairs. The inn had a large pot of stew they had prepared, and wizard and apprentice both got steaming hot bowls with fresh bread on the side. The meat was grouse, and it smelled delicious. Ardin leaned down to take a deep smell, and he watched as Zeles dipped his bread in the stew and ate some. He mirrored the wizard.</p><p class="western">“This is really tasty!” said Ardin. Zeles smiled. “It tastes familiar, too,” the boy added.</p><p class="western">Zeles shrugged. “The spice is... dried Siluvan yellow pepper,” he said. “It’s very distinctive.”</p><p class="western">“<span>When I was a kid,” said Ardin, growing thoughtful, “papa brought some home once, I think. We had it in our stew, too.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>It’s not cheap,” said Zeles.</span></p><p class="western">“He was happy,” replied the boy. “I don’t remember why, though.” He paused a moment, then added, “it tastes really good.”</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Wizard and apprentice finished their meal. There was a bit of stew remaining, and they brought it up to the room and left it covered in the hearth where it could stay warm. It should still be good tomorrow morning, and the scent was divine.</p><p class="western"><span>Then time for bed. Zeles wished he could tell Ardin to sleep without clothes, but the boy wasn’t ready for that, not yet. And besides, Ardin was still in a mood. The wizard watched as the</span> <span>slender and lithe little boy climbed into bed. But before lying down, Ardin knelt. The boy sat on his calves, grimy feet out behind him. He bounced once or twice, feeling the bed underneath him, then stopped and became more somber.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I forgot to pray yesterday,” he reported, lowering his head.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>In his young voice, Ardin prayed to Potensin. The boy asked for forgiveness for missing yesterday’s prayers. He asked for safety, and asked nobly that the bandits from last night might find a better life. He prayed that he would become a good wizard.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles should have realized the boy would be a believer just from his Easterner name. Those gods, beings that had manipulated humanity for eons, had finally been locked away centuries ago, but many didn’t believe the wizards who had done it, especially among the lower classes and in some eastern families. The boy had been taught by his mother, and Zeles certainly didn’t have the heart to stop him. He just watched the boy, back bowed as he focused on his prayer.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When he was done, Ardin finally lay down on the bed, his soft mouth open as he breathed in and out gently. “You don’t want to pray?” he asked after a few moments, his voice slurring with threads of sleep.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles shook his head. He came up to the bed, leaned down, and held the boy’s head as he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Ardin smiled. “You don’t believe?” asked the boy, face serious.</span>
</p><p class="western">Zeles shook his head. “It’s all right,” he said.</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. “I trust you,” he said. “You’re good.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles smiled. He didn’t remove his hands from Ardin’s head. The boy was tired, but his day was not done yet. In fact, being tired would make him all the more sensitive to what happened next.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Gently, the wizard started to let power flow through his hands and into his apprentice’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Ardin’s soft green eyes grew wider for a moment, and then settled. </span> <span>Pale green irises became</span> <span>vague and unfocused as the boy’s mind ceased to be his own. His breathing was soft and steady, and</span> <span>Zeles began his modifications. He started with</span> <span>a block to prevent the child from forming memories during tonight’s session.</span></p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">
  <span>The truth was that Master Wizard Zeles Tzell loved this moment. It might be his favorite thing in the world, even more than his fun with Liron. As he knelt over the prone boy, young mind ready and wide open, it was a moment of infinite potential.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles had many apprentices over the years, all boys. They were his family, his cherished friends, and all excellent wizards themselves. He loved them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>He’d also fucked each and every one of them. Many, many times. Passionately. It was something they were eager and happy for once he prepared them correctly. No, more than eager. Eager was the wrong word. To him and to them, the carnal act brought them together, made them like family.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Zeles could just imagine how he’d develop Ardin to be the same. The uncertain but excited young boy, so smooth and slender, brave and exploring. Ardin would soon want it, need it, just like Zeles.</span> <span>Soon their sex</span> <span>would become</span> <span>a precious and special part of who they were and a validation of their connection. The boy</span> <span>was a blank slate; Zeles would shape him, mold him, make him the perfect, eager little</span> <span>partner. He would shape Ardin’s mind to truly love his master.</span> <span>He’d done it many times.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>The wizard’s life was not just about sex, though. He cherished those moments of teaching, when each apprentice learned to better control their magic, learned to sense the world, to see the connections that their magical energies brought them. He loved talking and exploring with them, seeing their worlds grow, their paths to becoming full wizards opening up to them. When Ardin saw a city like Crezia for the first time, Zeles could see it through the boy’s eyes, see his wonder and joy.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>So yes, Zeles loved so much about training his apprentices. </span> <span>More than anything, though, he loved the possibilities of this moment. Of a boy who would become anything Zeles wanted him to be.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin’s eyes were glassy. His cute mouth was slightly open, muscles simply forgetting to close it. His breathing, the rise and fall of his flat, smooth stomach, constant, rhythmic, beautiful. His shirt had run up a little, exposing his creamy white skin, the light curve of his belly, his innie belly button.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Liron’s belly might’ve been more toned</em>
  <span>, thought Zeles, </span>
  <em>but I like this one more. It’s soft.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Relax,” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin, his mind a blank, let his muscles go even more lax. His head drifted further into the pillow. He exhaled, softly, letting air out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="western">“Relax,” repeated Zeles again. A soft whimper came from the boy as he exhaled helplessly.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Before long, the boy was deep in his trance state. His muscles were soft and unmoving. Ardin’s breathing was smooth and even, back rising and falling with each breath. Zeles smiled, inhaling the boy’s gentle scent mixed in with the still-wafting spicy food from the hearth. He pressed against his apprentice’s body, unable to resist a little touch.</p><p class="western">The wizard felt inside the boy’s open mind. “Ardin,” he prompted.</p><p class="western">“Yessss...” whispered the boy.<span> His voice was low, flat, inflectionless.</span></p><p class="western">Zeles nodded. Ardin’s active mind was completely empty. Blank. A canvas to be written on.</p><p class="western">“Ardin,” said Zeles, “Think about answering all of my questions truthfully. No matter what, you must tell me the truth and the full truth.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded vacantly. “The truth,” he said, words slurring, “and the full truth.” In the boy’s mind, that thought became central, and Zeles ensnared it with his magic, making it stronger and stronger as he powered it, pushing it to become dominant in the boy’s mind. He could ask anything, and Ardin would answer honestly.</p><p class="western">“Do you know what sex is?” he asked his apprentice. No reason to wait.</p><p class="western">The truth-seeking thought pulsed in Ardin’s brain. Zeles could feel it, no doubt struggling against other thoughts in the boy’s mind. Shame, or decorum, or privacy; one of those thoughts was fighting back. The wizard fed magic into the boy’s mind, powering his need to tell the truth, ensuring it would win out over the boy’s shame.</p><p class="western">And after a moment, confusion cleared off Ardin’s face. The boy nodded, and answered. “Yes,” he admitted, words still coming slowly, a soft blush rising on his face. “A man and woman... do stuff. The man puts his manhood in... the woman’s... place.”</p><p class="western">Zeles nodded. “Have you ever had sex?”</p><p class="western">Ardin’s pale, glassy eyes widened and his blush deepened as he shook his head. “No.”</p><p class="western">“Has anyone ever touched your penis?”</p><p class="western">“Mama,” he answered right away. “And Mardo once, he wanted to know what it looked like.”</p><p class="western">Zeles nodded. “And do you ever touch it for fun?” he asked.</p><p class="western">“For fun?” Ardin asked. His youthful voice was flat, but his face showed his confusion. He didn’t even understand what that meant. Zeles realized he hadn’t seen any older brothers in the shack where the boy had grown up.</p><p class="western">“All right,” said Zeles. He had to admit, Ardin’s mother was an impressive woman to keep her son so pure, especially given their position. The boy was a treasure. “Clear your mind,” he told the boy, and he felt the boy’s need to tell the truth float away into the subconscious. He wondered how it would last against competing thoughts, if Ardin would feel that same impulse over time.</p><p class="western">Ardin lay back, eyes open, mind empty. “Now,” commanded Zeles, “think again about how you trust me.” The thought floated into Ardin’s central mind, and Zeles poured magical energy into that thought, strengthening it again. It had grown a bit weaker since last night, and he needed it to stay strong. He felt it pulse and grow, and knew Ardin’s trust wouldn’t waver. Then he sent it off again.</p><p class="western">Zeles inhaled deeply, looking over the placid boy. He could feel his heart racing, the moment pregnant with possibility in the flickering firelight and the spicy smell of dinner. Ardin, face blank, mouth open, was ready for more. Zeles could feel it. His apprentice was ready to be shaped.</p><p class="western">“Think about me,” said Zeles, and he felt a thought come out into the boy’s mind. A small smile formed on Ardin’s face. “Good boy,” said Zeles. “Now,” he continued, light pulsing from his hands into Ardin’s head, “think of me as family. Like your mama, or like Mardo. I am your family. You care about me.” The thoughts came out, and Zeles focused on them, sending waves of power into them, strengthening them.</p><p class="western">“Like family,” mumbled Ardin, his still somewhat high-pitched voice almost sleepy in its intonation.</p><p class="western">“Like family,” said Zeles, magic flowing in. “You love me.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded softly.</p><p class="western">“You love me.” Magic flowed in.</p><p class="western">“I... love you.”</p><p class="western">Magic flowed in.</p><p class="western">“I love you.”</p><p class="western">More magic.</p><p class="western">Ardin’s head rolled back with the influx of magic. “I love you,” he said softly, the words becoming beliefs.</p><p class="western">It was platonic, Zeles knew, but for now it was enough. He knew Ardin’s mind would reshape itself over the next day, the new thought pushing others aside, eventually settling into a new equilibrium, causing ripple effects throughout the boy’s mind until it settled into new patterns of thinking. Between the trust and the love, he thought it would hold. Ardin would be devoted to him. Zeles felt himself getting tired, his magical energy waning, but he was excited. And he wanted more to shape the boy.</p><p class="western">“Clear your mind,” he told the boy, and Ardin exhaled. With his exhalation, the thought of his love for his teacher faded into the background, back into his subconscious. “Now we have to change you a little bit more, Ardin,” he said. “Think about what it’s like to be naked.”</p><p class="western">The blush returned to Ardin’s cheek, and the boy, still in a trance, shifted on the bed before settling again into its softness.</p><p class="western">“How does it feel?” asked Zeles.</p><p class="western">“I... shouldn’t be naked. Not in front of people.” He paused a moment, wrestling with the next words. “I’m ashamed.” The same flat voice, but his blush deepened.</p><p class="western">Zeles nodded. “Ardin,” he said, “think about that shame. Focus on it. Focus on the shame you’d feel like being naked in front of me.”</p><p class="western">The thought shifted, changed. Parts moved in, parts moved out, and then it settled.</p><p class="western">“What are you thinking about?”</p><p class="western">“How it’d feel to be naked in front of you.”</p><p class="western">“Good,” said Zeles. And with that, waves of magical energy targeted the thought, pounding on it, weakening it, shrinking it. The thought diminished, smaller and smaller, taking Ardin’s shame at nudity with it. The boy’s blush faded. Soon, the thought of shame became too small to detect. Gone.</p><p class="western">“Now,” said Zeles, “imagine being naked in front of me. No clothes. Just there, completely naked. But now... it feels fine, Ardin. It feels normal. Good. We’re men. You don’t mind being naked with me. It’s natural.”</p><p class="western">Ardin’s face shifted. A bit of distaste? But soon it became neutral again as the thought formed.</p><p class="western">“Perfectly normal,” said Zeles. “It’s natural to be naked with me. It feels right. No shame, just nice and normal. Being naked is good.”</p><p class="western">The thought shifted. Wavered, then settled. And now Zeles targeted it, strengthening it. Making it part of the boy’s beliefs. What had once seemed shameful would be natural.</p><p class="western">He wanted to make Ardin <em>like</em><span> it, of course, but that was too much, too soon. Other thoughts might conflict. Better to nudge him. Tweak him. Let the thoughts settle, </span><em>then</em><span> develop his boy’s sexuality.</span></p><p class="western">“Perfectly normal,” Zeles repeated, pumping in magical energy to grow the new belief. Make it live as truth inside his apprentice.</p><p class="western">“Perfectly normal,” said Ardin. His eyes glowed, a blue glow overlaid on his natural pale green. He gasped at the strength of the power flowing unrestricted into his mind.</p><p class="western">“It feels normal to be naked with me.”</p><p class="western">“Uhhhh,” groaned Ardin for a moment, the blue light strengthening. Then his body went slack into the bed, and he tonelessly replied, “it feels normal to be naked with you.”</p><p class="western">“Very good,” said Zeles. The man yawned. “You’re such a good apprentice.” He was exhausted, but he filled the thought with the last of his energy, strengthening it as much as he could.</p><p class="western">“Now sleep,” he said, and as the boy drifted off, eyelids drooping as his gentle face slackened. Zeles removed the memory block and dropped contact, and the wizard collapsed down on the bed next to his boy, soft firelight flickering against them.</p><p class="western">It had been a good session. Zeles felt his own hardness, but he managed to put it out of his mind eventually, and fall asleep. He was exhausted, and he’d have release soon enough.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">They awoke the next morning. Zeles hoped Ardin’s new thoughts had settled somewhat overnight as the boy’s mind would have unconsciously processed some of its new beliefs.</p><p class="western">Together, they ate the remains of last night’s dinner. It was warm and delicious. “Now,” said Zeles, “you need a bath.”</p><p class="western">The boy scrunched up his face. “I hate baths,” he said.</p><p class="western">“Come,” said Zeles. “This one will be nicer.”</p><p class="western">Indeed, he’d had the inn draw up a warm bath. The water was warm, and kept so by a small flame to the side of the tub. It was scented as well, lending a pleasant smell to the room they came to. Zeles sighed at how much it would cost him.</p><p class="western">“Wow,” said Ardin, taking in the room.</p><p class="western">“Baths aren’t always so bad,” said the wizard. “Do you want to go first or should I?”</p><p class="western">“I can wait outside,” said Ardin softly.</p><p class="western">“You don’t have to,” replied Zeles. His heart was beating hard. It was the moment of truth. “You can take off your clothes.”</p><p class="western">Ardin’s eyes widened for a moment, and he looked surprised. He stared back at his teacher, biting his lower lip. At last, he spoke. “I guess,” he said, quietly.</p><p class="western">“It’s all right,” said Zeles, trying to stay calm as Ardin looked up at him. Ardin’s new thoughts would be vying with his usual shame. “It’s normal between us, isn’t it?” continued the wizard. He hoped echoing the commands from last night would strengthen them. After all, Ardin’s mind had been rewritten to trust.</p><p class="western">For a moment, Ardin didn’t react, then he nodded slowly. He started to take off his clothes. “Good,” said Zeles, rubbing the boy’s head and ruffling his hair. “Very good.” Then he, too, started to undress.</p><p class="western">Slowly, Ardin’s beautiful body was revealed as the boy awkwardly slipped off his clothes. Slender but not bony, with clear muscles from the physical labor he must have had to do in his previous life, and a belly that already seemed a bit bigger from the full meals he’d finally been getting. Hairless, of course. It was the first time Zeles had seen the smooth eleven-year-old standing like this, and as he removed his own clothes, the wizard’s erection was evident.</p><p class="western">As Ardin faced him and saw the hardened cock, his face changed—not to fear or dismay, but simply to a serene calmness. The tension left the room immediately as Ardin felt nothing but peace and confidence, just as his mind had been designed to do. He even stood up straighter.</p><p class="western">Zeles smiled. He had controlled countless boys over the years, but Ardin was truly going to be his masterpiece. He would be more than all of them, in every way.</p><p class="western">“I’ll go first,” said the naked wizard, so the boy could see how to take a bath. He padded over with his hard dick sticking out and then stepped in, soaking himself in the water and exclaiming in pleasure at the heat. He gestured for Ardin to watch as he scrubbed, removing the grime of travel and feeling his body become clean once again. He ran his hands along his chest and arms to remove dirt. Turning over, he asked Ardin to rub his back to clean it off, and Ardin bit his lip... but then he reached forward with his small, warm hands, and he scrubbed Zeles’ back. The wizard sighed contentedly at the feel of Ardin’s fingers along his skin.</p><p class="western">When his back seemed clean, Zeles cleaned off his legs and his feet, and then he came up to his crotch. As Ardin watched, Zeles “cleaned” his dick, giving himself several clear strokes under the warm water.</p><p class="western">“Wh-what are you doing?” asked the boy, bending over and peering down into the water where the naked wizard sat, legs spread. Once, he might have known what the lewd motions were, but Zeles had removed those memories, and any sense of danger, from his mind.</p><p class="western">“It makes me feel good,” answered Zeles, as he gave his long, hard dick a few more strokes, right in front of the wide-eyed child. However, he stopped himself before orgasm. “Just something that’s nice.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded mutely. He didn’t know how to reply, so he just stared, his cute little mouth open. Zeles wished he could ask Ardin to help out with some strokes, but he knew it was too soon. Instead, he stood, dripping wet as he towered over the younger boy. “Hand me that towel,” he said, and Ardin did. The wizard dried himself off as he stepped out of the tub.</p><p class="western">“Now you,” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">The boy nodded and gingerly stepped in. Zeles watched every motion, every little wrinkle on his smooth belly as he raised his leg and climbed in. “It’s warm!” Ardin exclaimed, as he started to lower himself down.</p><p class="western">Zeles nodded. Ardin instantly found himself enjoying it: the warm water, the lavender smell of added soap. He splashed around happily.</p><p class="western">“Don’t get the floor wet,” said Zeles. “Clean yourself off.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded, although he wanted to keep splashing. He didn’t want to upset his master, though, and so he began to run his hands over his smooth body, mimicking what Zeles had done. He slid along his belly, his chest, his arms, under his armpits. Silky skin glistened in sunlight from the windows.</p><p class="western">Then the boy turned around and asked Zeles to clean his back. Zeles smiled at the reciprocal gesture, feeling Ardin’s soft, wet skin underneath his hands. Water splashed as Zeles ran his hands back and forth. It was a chance to explore the eleven-year-old body, to feel his shoulder blades, the tiny bones of his spinal column, the soft flesh around his ribcage. Zeles stroked and caressed up and down along that smooth back until the boy was fully clean. When he removed his hands, Ardin turned back over, spreading his legs as he ran his hands along his pale thighs and calves to clean them off.</p><p class="western">“Your feet too,” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">Ardin reached down, running hands over his feet cursorily.</p><p class="western">“Ardin,” said Zeles, a twinkle in his eyes, “show me your foot.”</p><p class="western">The boy held it up, out of the water. Water dripped down. His foot, his toes, his calf glimmered in the light of the sun coming in through the open window. The whole length of his muscled calf had a beautiful watery sheen. But Zeles walked down and grabbed the boy’s foot, turning it so Ardin could see it.</p><p class="western">“Look at this!” he said. “It’s filthy!”</p><p class="western">Ardin shook his head. “That’s just how feet are!”</p><p class="western">Zeles shook his head. He brought the foot back down into the water and began to rub it, getting the grime off. The boy giggled, and then tried to wriggle away even as Zeles held the ankle tight.</p><p class="western">“It tickles!” cried Ardin. The boy was red-faced, and he started to laugh, unable to control himself at the feel of it. His whole body was wiggling now, splashing, trying to get away as he felt the motion of Zeles’ hand on his sole. “Stoooooop!” He was full-throated laughing now as he struggled, his head back, chest out, his whole wet body on display for the wizard through the clear water (although it had started to get a little bit muddy from the grime that had been removed from both bodies).</p><p class="western">“You need to be clean!” exclaimed Zeles. Ardin had stopped complaining, he was just laughing, twisting, helpless as Zeles cleaned the boy’s foot. Finally the wizard let go. Ardin jerked his foot away, gasping, although he relaxed once again as soon as he saw the wizard’s erection.</p><p class="western">“Look at it,” said Zeles. “That’s what a clean foot looks like!”</p><p class="western">Ardin held his foot up out of the water. His sole was clean, all the dirt removed. His foot was a pale white, but accented with bright pink at the base of his arch, the back near his ankles, and front near his toes. He had calluses from all his barefoot walking. He nodded.</p><p class="western">“Now, do you want to do the other one or should I? I expect my apprentices to be clean!”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. “I’ll do it,” he said, and he bent his leg to bring his foot up as he began running his fingers along it. He ran them along the sole of his feet, between creases, smoothing them out, working all the grime out. He ran his fingers between his toes. Then he held his foot out for inspection, spreading the toes wide, and Zeles nodded.</p><p class="western">“Good,” he said.</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. He finished rubbing grime off his legs, then moved up to his crotch. It still needed cleaning. He began, tenderly, by rubbing on either side of his ballsack. Then he looked up at Zeles with questioning eyes before rubbing along the length of his tiny, flaccid boyhood. He paused a moment, again looking up, but Zeles didn’t give any hint of what he wanted. He just shrugged and looked back.</p><p class="western">This felt <em>weird</em><span>, thought Ardin, but... he mimicked his teacher, and gave his dick a little stroke, and then another. Zeles just watched his apprentice learn to masturbate himself with nimble fingers. His own choice, imitating his teacher.</span></p><p class="western">Slowly, the boyhood began to harden.</p><p class="western">Ardin looked at it with some wonder, turning his gaze from his own crotch to the wizard’s, whose dick was still somewhat hard. He looked down again at his own and gave it another small stroke, and then another. His cocklet gave a little jerk. He looked up again; Zeles nodded, and Ardin continued.</p><p class="western">His stroking was rhythmic now, up and down, much as Zeles had done before. Ardin’s wet, preteen body seemed to shiver, and then he let out a big sigh as he stretched backwards against the tub, showing off his smooth wet belly and chest as new sensations flowed through his preteen body. His hand moved up and down and up and down, and his breathing had turned rhythmic, small moans escaping his lips as he writhed in the water.</p><p class="western">
  <span>His body’s reactions were almost out of his control now, automatic responses to waves of pleasure. His left leg extended out, wet toes curling. His right leg bent at the knee, and he rested his right foot on his left thigh. The motion happened to spread his legs to show off his crotch and growing boy-erection to his mentor. He sighed again, letting out a soft “uhhhhhhhhh...” as his fingers moved up and down; his belly rose and fell with each deep breath, and little waves whipped through the water from his hand motions. He’d closed his eyes, head tilted back, his whole wet body beautifully exposed as he gave in to the feelings.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>It feels weird,” he said. His body was shivering with pleasure as his hand kept stroking up and down. The boy closed his eyes, head rocking back and forth as he felt amazing new sensations. His mouth hung open, tongue out slightly. He was close.</span></p><p class="western">Reluctantly, Zeles interrupted him. “That’s enough.”</p><p class="western">“But it felt good!” said the boy, although he obediently removed his hand.</p><p class="western">“I know,” said Zeles. “But I want your first time to be special.”</p><p class="western">“First time?” asked the boy. His face was flushed. “First time at what?”</p><p class="western">“You’ll see,” replied the wizard. “Are you clean?”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin nodded. He got up, and Zeles handed him a towel to dry off. Soon the boy stepped out of the tub, and he dried his feet off as well.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Good,” said Zeles. The lean boy stood there, naked and still a bit damp, now almost entirely unconcerned at showing his nakedness to his teacher.</span> <span>He still had his hairless erection, although it was starting to go down.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Before we go,” added Zeles, “I want to show you something. I want you to be able to </span><em>sense</em><span> magic. Your body is sensitive now, from the water and the cleaning, so it will be able to feel it more easily. All right?”</span></p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. “Yes!” he said, eager for another lesson.</p><p class="western">“<span>Very good,” said Zeles. “Stand here, arms wide, legs spread.”</span></p><p class="western"><span>Ardin’s smooth skin glistened with moisture as he spread his legs and arms. Two days ago, the boy would never have displayed himself like this, not spreading his legs wide and leaving nothing hidden, not for anyone and certainly not in front of Zeles. But now the eleven-year-old looked down at Zeles’ hard manhood and blushed; he knew, somehow he just knew, that he had done something right. He had</span><em> earned</em><span> that erection, his mind already started to draw the conclusions Zeles wanted him to draw independent of new commands.</span> <span>The boy looked back up at the wizard, little body spread, and simply asked, “now what?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <em>He was still blushing</em>
  <span>, thought Zeles, </span>
  <em>but </em>
  <em>I’ll get </em>
  <em>that last vestige of shame </em>
  <em>soon enough</em>
  <span>. “Close your eyes,” Zeles said out loud. “Feel with your senses. Let your magic flow out.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin closed them, and his brow furrowed in concentration. Zeles sensed an unearthly glow of magic emanating from the boy, filling out into the room.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Good,” said the wizard. “Good. Now, I am going to send my own power out, and I want you to feel it. Sense it with your magic; sense it with your body. Open yourself to the experience, to the flow. Relax all your defenses and just </span><em>feel</em><span>. Do you understand?”</span></p><p class="western">“I’m not sure,” replied the boy.</p><p class="western">“It’s all right,” said Zeles. He looked at the naked, damp child, standing so exposed. “You’ll do fine. Just try your best.”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded softly. And then Zeles closed his eyes and let his power fly loose.</p><p class="western">
  <span>Before, Zeles had sent his magic in synergy with the boy’s. Now, though, it flowed through, not in opposition but not in parallel, either. He started with just a little bolt of power. First it tangled with Ardin’s own power, twirling around it, pulsing with it; Ardin furrowed his brow, but couldn’t quite understand what he perceived.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Then Zeles sent his power forward, letting it coast through the space between them, and finally he pulsed it into Ardin’s chest. The boy gasped, pushing his hairless chest forward into the space between them. “Uhhh!” he cried out, feeling the strong tingle on his body. The sensation was overwhelming, making the boy feel desperate... but for what, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p class="western">“Good!” said Zeles. “You feel it?”</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. “Uh huh!” he cried.</p><p class="western">“Can you focus your power, my boy?” he asked. “Can you do it back?”</p><p class="western">“<span>Uhhhh... I can try!” he cried. Zeles felt power gathering, but it was loose, unfocused. It concentrated on Zeles’ chest, giving him just a slight push.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>There are different kinds of power, Ardin,” said Zeles. “Tighten it, give it a charge.”</span></p><p class="western">“I... don’t understand!”</p><p class="western">“Look at mine!” said Zeles, letting another bolt of power cross along Ardin’s nipples.</p><p class="western">“Wuhhh!” cried the boy, feeling it jolt him, although he held his position.</p><p class="western">“There’s... um... power within the power,” the boy managed to say.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” said Zeles. “It gives it a jolt.”</p><p class="western">“It’s... kind of sharper than mine?”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” said Zeles. “A bit like lightning. Now, sharpen yours. Back at me.”</p><p class="western">Ardin’s jaw tensed with effort, and he pulsed his power back at Zeles. It was still more of a push than a shock; still more blunt than sharp, but it was something. “Better,” said Zeles. Ardin tried again, but to little effect.</p><p class="western">“I can’t do it,” said Ardin.</p><p class="western">“You’ll learn,” said Zeles. “It’s difficult to control your power like that. Here, feel mine along your skin.”</p><p class="western">With that, Zeles sent a crawl of power along Ardin’s belly. It curled around the curve of his stomach, flowing through his belly button, along his waist. The boy grunted at the touch as electric sensations coated every square inch of his skin.</p><p class="western">“It’s warm,” he whispered, his body shaking involuntarily.</p><p class="western">“I made it that way,” said Zeles. “Feel it. Study it. Track it.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles drew back some of the power, letting a diffuse yellow wisp twist itself around Ardin’s naked skin. Where it touched the boy, he reacted, skin quivering softly at each touch. The boy stood there, arms wide, legs spread as the magic crawled along his body. Zeles brought it up to Ardin’s nipples and curled it into soft circles, looping around and around in a playful, sensuous motion.</span>
</p><p class="western">“Muuuuuh,” whimpered Ardin. He was really blushing now, but it wasn’t from shame any more.</p><p class="western">“You feel it?” asked Zeles. “Study it. Trace it.”</p><p class="western">“I’m... trying...” said the boy.</p><p class="western">No reason not to have some fun with the lessons, figured Zeles, as he let the power wind its way down, skimming along Ardin’s bare back, then down along one of his butt cheeks. Ardin yelped softly but didn’t say anything.</p><p class="western">“You’re tracing it?”</p><p class="western">“Y-yeah.”</p><p class="western">Zeles wound it around the boy’s knee, and then up his thigh. The boy’s dick had gotten hard; of course it had. Though he had no hair as yet, Ardin’s body was going through changes, and this was certain to arouse him.</p><p class="western">Zeles let the power curl around the boy’s balls and dick, just for a moment. Ardin whimpered. “T-there?” he asked. His hips gave a little hump forward into the pleasant warmth. Zeles thought, briefly, about holding it there. He could...</p><p class="western">But no, that was for later.</p><p class="western">“Do you think you can follow it if it moves away from your body?” he asked, still keeping it on Ardin’s most sensitive place. The boy thrust his hips again, just a little bit, instinctively seeking more.</p><p class="western">Ardin nodded. He was blushing furiously, his mind confused and distracted. “Okay.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Reluctantly, but knowing that he had left the boy needy (just a bit of fun during the lesson!), Zeles recalled the power and gathered it into a ball, large enough it should be easy to follow. “Track it with your magic,” he said. “Try to follow it around the room.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>With that, he sent the ball of power out, bringing it to a rest hovering it over the bathtub.</span>
</p><p class="western">“Huh?” said Ardin.</p><p class="western">“Find my power with yours. Search for it.”</p><p class="western">The boy was distracted, hoping for more of that magical touch. “Will you bring it back?”</p><p class="western">“Relax, Ardin,” replied the boy’s teacher, smiling at his desire. “Focus on your lesson.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin nodded reluctantly. The boy gathered his wits together, face narrowing in concentration, although his dick did not, Zeles noticed, go down at all. Childish but maturing muscles rippled as he sent new waves of his own magical strength out, a fog of power searching, searching. The naked boy’s head tilted back, neck out, lower lip held under his front teeth as he focused, trying to fill the room with his power and see where it struck something, where it shifted. For a moment, the boy was silent.</span>
</p><p class="western">“The bathtub!” he finally said. “It’s over the bathtub!”</p><p class="western">“Good!” said Zeles. “Now follow it.”</p><p class="western">The wizard moved the ball of power, and he felt Ardin’s loose magical strength follow it. The boy did well enough; though he lost the ball sometimes, he soon found it again. Zeles raised it to the ceiling and flew it around; he dipped and swerved; he flew it right between Ardin’s spread legs. The boy mostly kept up. When Zeles lost him, he waited, hovering until Ardin could track it again.</p><p class="western">“<span>Good!” cried Zeles. “But now that you can detect it, can you block it?”</span></p><p class="western">“Huh?” said Ardin, not sure what his teacher meant. But then a burst of Zeles’ power nipped him on the elbow, and he yelped. “Hey!”</p><p class="western">“Block it,” said Zeles. “Build a shield of your power.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was a hopeless task for the boy given his level of training—just as Zeles intended. The apprentice tried to form his power into a shield, but it was diffuse and wouldn’t block Zeles’ sharp attacks. Zeles remembered his own training, with a stern master. He’d been naked too, but there had been nothing sexual about it. That was to keep his clothes from getting ripped, and the bursts of power had been painful, the “better to teach him,” said his master. No, Zeles had both mercy and a sense of fun. Instead of pain, he let the power brush lightly along the boy’s nipple.</span>
</p><p class="western">“H-hey!” cried Ardin. A second burst of power lapped along his belly, a gentle, wiggling motion, and he found himself laughing at the magical tickle. “St-stop it!”</p><p class="western">“Block me!” said Zeles with a grin. “Don’t lose your focus now!”</p><p class="western">
  <span>But there was no way. Ardin tried to focus his energies but it was no good, and Zeles easily sent wisps of power through, targeting the naked boy’s thighs, his hands, his armpits.</span>
</p><p class="western">“No... fair!” cried the boy, giggling almost uncontrollably, struggling to maintain his pose with arms spread and legs wide.</p><p class="western">“Feel where my power will come and stop it!” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ardin tried. A few times little shields came up in the right spots, but they were always too late, or too thin. Waves of magical tickles spread across his back, his nipples, his thighs, his calves. Zeles wound little strands of power around the boy’s slender toes and caused them to wriggle back and forth. Gentle boy’s laughter filled the room, a beautiful sound, and Zeles was smiling as he gently tormented his charge. Ardin’s face was red, tears streaming down his face, his concentration wavering as he laughed, his arms flailing in the air.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Stop!” he cried, “I can’t!” He managed somehow to send a wave of power right at Zeles, a counter attack, a push. Zeles felt himself moved back by the boy’s power, maybe a whole foot before the wizard got control back.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Good!” cried Zeles. “Very good, for someone as distracted as you. But not good enough!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>The next little brush of magical power came not on the boy’s thighs, not on his chest, not on his back... but on his exposed little dick. Ardin gasped, and he felt a little pulse in his privates. It felt like when he was in the bath...</span>
</p><p class="western">“Wh-what?” he said.</p><p class="western">“<span>Too bad you couldn’t block it,” said Zeles, as he wrapped the power around the hard boy-dick and tightened its grip, sheathes of magic pulsing in steady waves on the boy’s organ.</span></p><p class="western">“Guhhhh!” cried the boy.</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeles was, he had to admit, a pervert. Not a </span>
  <em>bad</em>
  <span> pervert, not really, but his tendencies were not exactly secret. And while he was one of the most powerful wizards, with many strengths, he had also invested not inconsiderable time in certain other... skills.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Skills that let him very precisely wrap the glow of yellow power around the boy’s hard dick. The power and warmth and energy surrounded it, a bright glow that almost lit up the room itself. It felt warm and tight to the boy and pulsing with little bursts of energy. And then Zeles waved his hand, and it started to stretch and contract, sending ripples along the boy’s hard little dick, waves from base to tip, and again a ripple going from base to tip, the tightness rolling back and forth, base to tip, base to tip...</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>The boy wasn’t speaking, he was just humping his hips forward, his three and a quarter inches jutting out from his naked body. All other thoughts had left him. Zeles twisted his fingers and brought the energy down around the tip of that beautiful little dick, sending a new, electric wave of pleasure into the eleven year old</span> <span>as it squeezed. Ardin grunted helplessly. The boy was close.</span></p><p class="western">
  <em>He’s so innocent</em>
  <span>, thought Zeles. </span>
  <em>No sexual experiences. Take out his mother’s warnings and he has no idea what is happening.</em>
</p><p class="western">Yes, thought Zeles, the boy was too close. With a sigh of regret, he gave a wave to his hand, and all of a sudden the yellow glow dissipated like a small glowing fog. A moment later, there was nothing there but a bare, hard, hairless little dick.</p><p class="western">Ardin looked up and opened his eyes. “Y-you stopped,” he said, his cheeks bright red. It was remarkably cute.</p><p class="western">“It’s not time yet,” said Zeles.</p><p class="western">Ardin thought of saying more, but he didn’t. He just looked at the wizard, the wizard with his own hard dick, and then he looked down to his own. Then he looked back. A drop of precum pooled at Zeles’ tip, and then fell down.</p><p class="western">“Is that pee?” asked the boy, wrinkling his nose.</p><p class="western">“No, Ardin,” said Zeles with a smile. “I’ll teach you later.”</p><p class="western">Something in Ardin’s mind... but no. The boy nodded. “Okay,” he said, his concerns set aside.</p><p class="western">“Let’s get dressed,” said Zeles. “We should go.”</p><p class="western">“Okay.”</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Wizard and apprentice picked up any remaining purchases, ate a last meal, and climbed back on Zeles’ horse. And with that, they headed out from Crezia. They were content, or at least mostly. If his apprentice was distracted and needy with desire he still didn’t understand, well, that was just as Zeles had planned. Zeles, of course, was distracted by a desire he understood quite well.</p><p class="western">It was a warm and sunny day, and beautiful.</p><p class="western">Neither of them, though, realized that they were being followed. Zeles might have, if he hadn’t been distracted. If he’d known, maybe he could have prevented some of what was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.</p><p>I welcome your comments, feedback, ideas, and friendship. You can reach me by e-mail at leonardwriting@gmail.com, or via wherever I posted this story. I've met lots of interesting people through my stories and made some real friends, and I'd love to meet more to chat and get to know who's out there. I am not like any of the adults portrayed in this story, I promise. :)</p><p>As extra incentive, I also maintain a list of people to whom I will send story drafts, behind-the-scenes notes, discarded scenes, and other extras. If you would like to be on this list, e-mail me and ask to be added. I can also share my blog where I talk about what it's like to have the attractions I do.</p><p>I would also appreciate it if you can upvote the story or comment on it wherever you found it.</p><p>I have many more stories (over a dozen, some novel-length) which you can likely find wherever you found this story or by contacting me.</p><p>You are welcome to distribute this story so long as you leave it unchanged and it contains all of the surrounding text, including this text. It is intended to be distributed freely; please do not charge for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>